When you find you, come back to me
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Toby Cavanaugh had everything he could have wanted, well almost everything. He has an expensive penthouse apartment, his own flourishing business, and a hot little piece of ass. But what happens when his best friends Hanna and Caleb are getting married and he knew he was going to have to look into those gorgeous brown eyes of the ex love of his life Spencer Hastings Spoby smut
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings had gotten her bags from baggage claim at the Philadelphia airport and was about to find a cab when...

"HASTINGS!" Hanna Marin's voice echoed. She turned to the source of the sound and saw her three besties.

Hanna and Emily ran toward her as she ran toward them. They hugged each other.

"I'm not allowed to run" Aria Fitz-Montgomery complained "don't know if I even could" she pouted looking down at her extended belly.

"You're carrying precious cargo" Spencer cooed carefully putting her arms around her. "You're beautiful" she added.

"I'm a whale" she said even though she was only five months along. When Caleb and Hanna announced six months ago they were getting married Hanna insisted they have their bachelor/bachelorette party asap. She'd seen one too many movies where the groom falls in love with the stripper at his bachelor party the night before the wedding.

So they all traveled to see Spencer in New York and had a wild weekend. The girls joked that Ezra, overcompensating for the strippers on Aria's return was how Aria had gotten pregnant.

It was they same bachelorette party that had put an end to Spencer and her sometimes on-again, off-again boyfriend Jeremy. It hadn't ever been serious and he was really bad in bed. She really enjoyed his company, all the others had been agonizingly boring. It was no matter though when Jeremy dared to say he forbid her from going to a strip club for her best friends bachelorette party Spencer told him in no uncertain terms that he needed to go for good.

*one month earlier*

All that could be heard throughout the expensive apartment was the sound of moaning and the squeaking of the mattress.

"Well good morning to you too, Casanova" Katrina said running her hand through her messy strawberry blonde locks as Toby got out of bed.

"That was some wake up call" she said giggling "What makes you think you can just have me when ever you want?"

"Precedent" he said dryly picking up the cup of coffee he brewed before quite literally pouncing on Katrina for a different kind of early morning fix.

"Ouch!" She said making a disgruntled face he hates to see because it vaguely reminds him of someone else. She started getting dressed and he realized it was going to be one of "those" mornings. She started shaking her head. Here it comes he thought to himself.

"You don't take me out, you won't introduce me to your friends or hell, anyone in your life, you could be fucking married for all I know! You won't have sex with me without a condom, you don't even kiss me anymore. You treat me like a goddamn sex slave! I'm just a piece of ass to you, aren't I?" She sniffled looking up at an indifferent Toby. Those were his rules.

"If you're going to keep treating me like this I need to start charging"

Toby was just as pissed as Katrina now.

"You need money? What's the going rate?" He said picking up his wallet and pulling out a handful of hundreds, throwing them at her "that should cover it"

"Bastard" she sobbed turning towards the door.

"Wait, come back and I'll give you a bonus!" He called.

"Fuck you!" She yelled so loud it echoed throughout the apartment.

"You already did baby!" He yelled back.

Her hand had barely reached the apartment door, when Toby grabbed her.

"Ok so that was fun" he said putting his arms around her.

"Alright kitty-kat, tell daddy what you want"

"I want you to take me places, introduce me to your friends, kiss me when you're screwing my brains out."

Toby stood there for a moment holding her.

"Toby?" She asked hesitantly. He knew now, and if he was honest had known for a while it was time to end this.

"You want to be my girlfriend, and I can't do that, I told you how it was gonna be when we started this."

He released her and walked towards door.

"Please don't do this" she sobbed "I take it back"

"I think we should spend some time apart" he said coldly

"No" she cried shaking her head.

"I'll call you in a month, after I get back from my trip to Rosewood."

"A month?" She sobbed walking out the door. He pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm broken, I'm incapable of love but I do care about you. Take care of yourself." He said closing the door.

Present

"Why am I surrounded by idiots today ?!" Toby screamed at his crew before going into his office and slamming the door.

"Dude" Tyler his right hand man came in "you need to get laid, isn't the Katrina ban almost over?"

"I told her I'd call her after I got back from Rosewood, but I don't know if I will" he said going over the weeks invoices.

"Don't you miss her" Tyler asked

"Little Toby does" he said indifferently

"Man, that's cold, a year and a half and she's out like yesterday's news."

He said shaking his head.

"Why is it sooo hard to wrap around everyone's minds that I DONT LOVE HER?!" He asked irritatedly.

Tyler stood there quietly.

"Alright I'm off to Rosewood, don't let them do anything stupid" he said pointing to the crew outside. He drove to the garage he owned and traded his grey corvette for the gold truck he'd kept in pristine condition since the day Spencer had given it to him. He headed to Rosewood with Spencer on the brain, if he had his way there wouldn't be a Katrina reunion.

He pulled up outside the gorgeous hotel where Hanna and Caleb were getting married.

"Toby!" Emily shrieked when he entered and ran into his arms. He caught her instinctively, holding her for a minute.

"Thanks for being here man" Caleb added.

He shook hands with Ezra and put a comforting hand on Arias shoulder. He walked back into the bridal area to see Hanna.

"How you doing champ?" He said entering the room.

"I'm freaking out about everything besides the marrying Caleb thing" she said sighing

"Where's your maid of honor?" He asked looking around.

"Oh she's out there ordering someone around no doubt." Hanna said causing Toby to chuckle. He wished her congratulations and exited toward the area Hanna had pointed to which he would find the coffee. Toby had almost finished his cup of coffee when he heard the voice that made his heart flutter.

"No don't put that there!" She yelled.

"Idiots" she whispered as she walked in.

"I need cof..." She trailed off seeing him. He saw the look on her face and opened his arms and she quickly walked over to his waiting arms.

"I needed this" she whispered "I didn't even know how bad I needed this"

When they parted Toby noticed her flower necklace had moved. He delicately adjusted it.

"How long till the ceremony starts?"

He asked.

She checked her watch "12 minutes"

He put a hand on her neck pulling her to him and she met his mouth with hers. When a moan escaped her he pulled her into a broom closet and locked the door. He pulled her dress up around her waist and picked her up holding her against the wall.

"Oh my god" she screamed "OH! MY! GOD!" She screamed as he pumped inside her.

"When's the last time someone really took care of you baby."

"Five years ago" she said panting.

"Oh baby yes" he moaned.

"Who you calling baby?" She asked playfully

"Look at yourself, you're my baby" he said cradling her in his arms.

They both moaned "I love you" as they came.

They tidied each other up.

"Please tell me this wasn't a dream and that there will be an encore." He pleaded.

She kissed him "after the wedding..." She trailed off as she fixed his tie "I will be all yours" she said pulling him in for another kiss.

They discreetly walked to the end of the aisle, Spencer got her bouquet as the music started. They relaxed about half way down the aisle, thinking no one had known what they did. They took their spots on opposite sides of the altar.

"You are so going to hell" Caleb said teasingly as they waited for the bride.

"Let's just get you married" Toby said chuckling.

At the reception Hanna ran up to Spencer and whispered "you fucked him in a broom closet 10 minutes before my wedding?!" She said sounding almost impressed.

"Hanna don't be ridiculous" Spencer chastised "it was twelve minutes" she said with a laugh as Hanna's eyes got big.

As the reception settled down Toby and Spencer decided to publicly admit what was going on with them as they locked lips and tongues together.

"You ready to take me up to my room?" She asked pointing her head towards the hotel.

Toby hesitated and she wondered if he had changed his mind.

"I want you, I just...could I take you back to my apartment?" He asked cautiously. "I want to see you in my bed" he said grabbing a lock of her hair. "I want to see you dancing around my apartment, in just my t-shirt" he whispered as he pulled her to him for a small kiss "I want to see you at my stove at 4 in the morning making breakfast for us after we've had our way with each other."

When Spencer didn't respond right away he felt his heart sink. What if she just wanted a fun night no strings attached, what if she was just scratching at an itch.

"Stand up" she ordered. When he did she reached for his belt and pulled him toward her. She started rubbing his crotch slowly. "Spencer, stop someone will see!" He panted. "Relax, no ones going to see, but if you make a scene they'll notice." She said speeding up. Toby sputtered breathing heavily. "How's this feel?" She asked innocently.

"Oh you know how it feels, like I'm about to explode in my pants, like I want to fuck you against the nearest flat surface."

Spencer stopped the rubbing and stood up to kiss him. "I want to be in your bed" she whispered. "I want to dance around your apartment in your t-shirt and I want to be at your stove at 4 am making us breakfast after we've had our way with each other" she kissed him "I told you I'm all yours" she wrapped her arms around him kissing him as she grabbed his ass and grinded against him.

"You're trying to make me cum in my pants aren't you" he said still breathing heavy.

"Take me home" Spencer said lacing her hand into his


	2. Chapter 2

*Please review and let me know what you think*

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Caleb Rivers" Spencer said as the two couples met.

"Are you two going to have sex?" Hanna asked like a 13 year old.

Spencer and Toby blushed.

"Have a good night you two" Toby said pulling Spencer toward the parking lot. Spencer gasped when she saw the gold truck.

"What's the matter?" Toby asked concerned.

"You kept it!" She said astonished.

"I locked it away, drove it a couple times a week so it wasn't sitting, but I couldn't get rid of it" he said kissing her temple.

They got in the truck and Toby maneuvered the truck to the highway as they held hands.

"I can't wait" she said unzipping his pants and going down on him. He quickly pulled the truck over. He grabbed a handful of her hair, massaging her scalp. She drove him crazy with her tongue and he came quickly. He drove 80 practically the rest of the way to the apartment. They walked hand and hand to the apartment. They stepped into the elevator and Spencer was surprised a second time as Toby pushed the top button and inserted a key.

"You live in the penthouse?!" She asked taken aback.

"Is that what they call it?" He asked mockingly.

As the elevator doors opened he pulled her out of the elevator and into the apartment. He pushed her up against the counter, kissing her neck.

He pulled the straps of the dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor.

"When's the last time you were completely sexually satisfied?" He asked as his fingers went into her underwear.

She moaned a high pitched whine.

"Oh it's been awhile hasn't it?" He teased as his mouth trailed down to her nipple and his fingers pushed into her with more force.

"Toby!" She moaned

He switched to her other breast and slowed his hands.

"Please don't stop" she begged. All of a sudden Toby lifted her up onto the counter.

"Lay down" he demanded. She did as he told.

"I know what you've been missing" he said as he leaned down and licked her center. Spencer convulsed at the contact. When he didn't stop she started panting and moaning uncontrollably. They laced their hands together, they were one again, they both felt like nothing could tear them apart.

"Ah Toby, yes oh yes!" She screamed. She ripped her hands away from his to press his head farther into her. She needed more. He moaned inside her knowing she was enjoying this.

"Make me cum!" She screamed "I need it please"

Toby intended to do just that he pushed his mouth in her as far as he could moaning to vibrate her insides. Spencer went crazy on the counter as he pressed down on her belly.

"Uh, uhh, uhhh!" She moaned as Toby relentlessly satisfied her.

"UHH, UHHH, UHHHH, YES! YES! YES!" She screamed cumming all over Toby's mouth and the counter.

Spencer slid down off the counter.

"Take me to bed" she said resting her hands on his chest.

"Where's my thank you?" Toby asked teasingly.

"Thank you" she said blushing "please take me to bed"

Toby stood there motionless.

"Toby?" Spencer whined

"Oh" she giggled "I forgot"

She curled her fingers into his hair, brushing her lips against his mouth. "Thank you" she said before prying his mouth open, letting her tongue massage his. Toby led her to his bedroom. They stood by the bed Toby looking at Spencer's naked body like a kid in a candy store.

"I want to do everything to you all at once" he said with big eyes.

"I want to talk first" she said cupping his face.

"Ok" Toby said nervously "talk"

"Arias pregnant, Hanna's married, hoping to be pregnant soon, too." She started "everyone I love, really love is in rosewood or nearby, I guess I had a feeling...I told my roommate that I might be moving out, moving back to rosewood, and I'm not on the pill, just so you know and I don't care if we have sex without a condom..."

"Are you saying you want me to get you pregnant?" Toby asked incredulously.

"I'm saying I want you to be the father of my children, I want to be with you, move in with you, love you and make love to you, I..." Toby put his finger to her lips.

"Don't finish that sentence" he said pulling her through the apartment. Spencer was afraid she'd gone too far, presumed too much. He pulled her into an office, bringing her over to a desk he pulled out a roll of paper turning on the over head light, unrolling them, and holding the edges down.

"I've been working on this for 5 years" he said proudly. It was a big house, seven bedroom, with a guest house, pool.

"Who's house is this?" she asked already feeling the answer.

"Ours, if you want it to be" Toby said.

She spun around and Toby was on one knee with a ring in hand. She gasped.

"I've been lost without you, I've been broken, you're it for me, you're the one, you complete me" they both chuckled at the last one "will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Yes, of course yes" she said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's perfect" she said

They kissed passionately. Toby picked her up bridal style.

"I'm taking you to bed" he said.

"No" she protested curling her fingers in his hair

"I want you to take me right here, lay me down on this floor and fuck me until it hurts"

He set Spencer down on the floor and kneeled down between her legs positioning himself to enter her. "Say it again" he said full of dark lust "do what you know I like". She closed her eyes as she rubbed her clit in front of him.

"Toby!" She moaned "I'm so horny, fuck me, fuck my brains out"

She wanted it rough tonight, she wanted her pussy to be sore in the morning, remembering him inside her. She needed to feel that urgency and she knew exactly what to do to get it.

He slammed into her. He lifted one leg up against her stomach and the other around his hip as he pounded into her.

"Is this what you want baby girl" Toby asked straining.

"Harder" she begged in a high pitched voice. He picked up speed, but then slowed down.

"Toby!?" She whined.

"If I go any harder, I'm going to cum without you" Toby said ever the thoughtful lover.

"No" she moaned desperately "I'm right there, go harder we'll both cum"

"Fuck me!" Spencer screamed "oh yes oh oh yeah" Spencer screamed as she came.

"Oh yes, you dirty girl, cum all over" he yelled out coming at the same time. Toby rolled off of her and they both panted trying to catch their breath. Toby pulled her onto his chest.

"I love you" Toby said kissing her hair.

"I love you too" she murmured into his chest.

They slept for an hour, Spencer woke up and started playing with his penis making it hard. Toby stirred and Spencer straddled him. He woke with a start.

"Spencer?" He asked sleepily as she began to move on top of him. Seeing her riding him as her little breasts bounced in the room he had pined for her in, designed their future home in, and the room he often times found himself jerking off to her in made him harder. It was heaven seeing her fuck hell out of him in this room.

"Oh Spencer faster, give it to me" he moaned as she bounced.

"Toby, it feels so good, I don't want to stop, oh yes, here it comes" Spencer said as she was on the edge.

Toby angled her just right so his dick slammed into her gspot, and he held her there as she screamed like a banshee. The spasming of her wet walls was enough to do Toby in and they came together again.

*please review, I'm all out of completed chapters for my two in progress multi-chapter fanfics, and I've got some requested one-shots so I need to know where you guys want me to focus on next*


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and I hope you like it!

Katrina spun the stirrer in her Jack and Coke. She sat with Melody and Tyler. It was their favorite bar. It was the bar she had met Toby at a year and a half ago. He had told her then all he was looking for was a sexual relationship. That had been fine for so long. But Katrina had gotten attached, she thought their repeated unions meant something. Still she hadn't heard from Toby in a month. He had made them take breaks before when she got clingy but it always ended before he said it would. He'd call her up at some ungodly hour and asked her if she learned her lesson and when she insisted she had he'd say something like "ok get your sexy ass over here my dick aches"

Tyler had informed her he'd left for Rosewood and had told him he wasn't sure he'd call her when she got back.

"I really thought he cared about me, I thought he loved me but couldn't admit it" Katrina said sadly "he just loved fucking me"

A half an hour later her phone buzzed as she got a text:

We need to talk, call me

-Toby

Katrina jumped at it. Before she could call him Melody snatched her phone.

"No, no, no, you are not going to go running back to him like you are his little sex slave, he treats you that way because you allow it" she said in an overprotective tone "you give him the cold shoulder he gave you for the last month, he'll be on his hands and knees begging in no time"

Meanwhile at the penthouse Toby picked up a sleeping Spencer off the office floor and carried her to bed. He wanted so badly to curl up with her. He had to deal with Katrina and he wanted to preferably do it without having to tell Spencer about her. He went into the kitchen. He had texted her at the wedding that they needed to talk and she hadn't texted back yet. He sent another.

Kitty-kat I need to speak to you.

-Toby

Toby left his phone on the counter and walked back into his room curling up next to Spencer pressing his mouth to her back the way he had always loved to.

When Toby woke up at seven and Spencer was still asleep he decided to give her a very pleasurable wake up call. He rubbed her clit before slipping two fingers inside her. She met his fingers lifting up her pelvis. Her breathing got ragged. When she was close Toby pulled his fingers out of her.

"I'm letting you cool down a little bit." He teased.

She smiled at what Toby was doing. She used to love when he would tease her until she couldn't take it anymore, and then he'd fuck hell out of her. After a few more rounds of fingering and a lot of moaning and whining Toby took her into the shower. They washed each other's bodies both ending with play with each other. After they both rinsed off Toby bent Spencer over and pushed himself inside her. He started pumping away as she moaned. He pushed her hips back and forth, plunging into her.

"Ahhhh...uhhhh...uhhhh" she screamed. Toby began pumping faster. "Yes...right there...don't stop...oh Toby yes!" She yelled as she came, her orgasm causing Toby to have his.

Toby told Spencer to take her time getting ready. As he quickly got dressed and left the room. Spencer brushed out her hair, brushed her teeth and dressed in capris and a button down tank top with tie.

She walked out into the kitchen/living area. And was startled to find a woman she guessed to be in her early forties making breakfast.

"You!" She pointed at Spencer "ven aca" she said in a Spanish accent. Spencer didn't know what she was saying.

"Ven aca!" She repeated motioning for Spencer to come closer.

"You sit, you eat!" She pointed to the chair. Spencer sat and she handed her a plate. "I'm allergic to pineapple" Spencer said when she surveyed the contents.

"Sorry. I thought you Katrina" she said pulling the pineapple off the plate.

"Why did you think I was Katrina?" She asked wondering who Katrina was.

"The screaming behind the door" she said "I know things"

Spencer blushed crimson "you heard us having sex?"

"Si" she said nodding. "I used to it"

She felt a pit in her stomach.

Just then Toby came out of the office. "I see you met Marisa" he said kissing her temple. "She cooks, cleans, criticizes...basically she keeps me alive."

"Marisa this is my fiancé Spencer" he said proudly. Marisa's eyes widened but she recovered quickly.

"Fiancé, so fancy, you finally give me some bambinos to chase around the house?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes" he said grinning ear to ear at Spencer "bambinos very soon" he said rubbing her belly.

"Eat up baby, I want to go tell your parents the good news" he said beaming.

As they got in the car Toby noticed Spencer's demeanor had changed.

"Spence?" He asked looking worried. She sniffled.

"Who's Katrina?"

Well I hope you liked it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"I was sorta seeing her" Toby said hoping she wouldn't pry.

"What do you mean sorta seeing her?" She asked with that intense stare she had. Toby hung his head like he was ashamed.

"I was fucking her" he whispered "we were fuck buddies"

"For how long?" She asked still sniffling.

"A year and a half" he said.

Spencer cringed like she was in pain and Toby knew she was trying not to bawl her eyes out.

"Baby don't!" He said trying to comfort her. "I love you"

"Who ended it?" She asked through the tears.

"I did, she wanted something I couldn't give her" Toby said brushing s stray lock of hair out of her face. "My heart"

Spencer smiled a small smile.

"When did you end it with her" she asked.

"A month ago" Toby said "we had a fight and I told her we needed to take a break."

"So you didn't tell her it was over?" Spencer asked sadly.

"I have been trying to get a hold of her since the wedding, so I could tell her"

Toby looked over to see Spencer looking at her engagement ring. He worried she would give it back. He pulled her into his arms.

"Baby, do you love me!" Toby asked nudging her cheek with his nose.

"Of course I do" she said burrowing her face into his neck.

"Then that is all that matters baby" he said rubbing her back "it's over, no one can take me away from you"

Spencer stayed in his arms not saying anything.

"Do you want to hear my plan for today?" He asked her.

She pulled her head up to meet his gaze and then subtly nodded.

"We're going to tell your parents, they'll be thrilled, we will have lunch with them at the club and then..." He trailed off smiling.

"And then..." She teased.

He unbuttoned and unzipped her capris before slipping his hand inside.

"And then" he said rubbing her clit.

"Uhhhh" she moaned.

"And then" he said slipping a finger inside her.

"Oh Toby " she moaned

"And then" he said as another finger went in.

"Oh" Spencer moaned.

"Oh, and then..." He moaned as he palmed her clit.

"Oh Toby!" Spencer panted "oh please!"

Toby laid her down in the seat of the truck. He continued to palm her clit while he pulled his fingers out just enough to shove them back in. He felt her body start to shake. She screamed out unintelligible speech as she reached her high.

"You ready to stop being foolish and go see your parents?" Spencer nodded shyly zipping and buttoning her capris back up.

Spencer cozied up to him as he drove to Rosewood.

Spencer entered her house through the back door hand and hand with Toby. There appeared to be no one downstairs. A wine bottle sat open on the kitchen counter.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" She called. They heard a crash coming from the study.

"Just a minute honey!" Her mom called. They heard the footsteps coming from the study. Her mom started talking before they could even see her.

"I know you said you were coming home, but I didn't expect..." She trailed off as she entered the kitchen. A few seconds of confusion crossed her face as she took stock of the situation. She looked down to see their hands clasped together. A big smile settled in to her face.

"Peter?!" She called "come see who's here!"

"Mom?" She started slowly "we made lunch reservations at the club, we have a lot to talk about...and a lot to plan" she said showing her mom the ring she could barely believe Toby put on her finger just last night.

"Ahhhh" her mother yelled as she pulled Spencer in for a hug.

"What's all this commotion?!" Peter yelled. As he walked in he saw Toby and then the ring on Spencer's hand.

He cleared his throat as he made a beeline for Toby.

"So you want to marry my daughter? You want to marry MY baby girl? Do you really think you have what it takes to make her happy for the rest of her life?" Peter said gruffly. Spencer was about to step in when they both burst out laughing. Peter pulled Toby into a hug "Congratulations!" He said beaming at the both of them.

"6 weeks?!" Veronica gawked at Spencer over her Chicken Caesar salad. "You want to get married in six weeks?! You're not..."

"No!" Spencer said angrily "but I want to be"

Her mother just shook her head.

"Look mom, Toby and I spent the last 5 years apart, we've been cold and sad and alone, we want our lives to start, we don't want to wait anymore."

Veronica stood from the table. "I'm going to the restroom, Spencer come with me."

"Are you having unprotected sex with him? Are you two trying to get pregnant?" Her mother asked as they walked into the bathroom. "What if one of you guys decide you change your mind that you don't want to be married?! that you don't want a kid?!"

"He loves me, he proposed to me, he wants me to have his child, and I want to have his child." Spencer cried.

"It's not him I'm worried about Spencer, it's you" Veronica said.

"You walked out on him and he nearly killed himself"

"Don't be so dramatic!" Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"I wish I was being dramatic he had to have his stomach pumped, the hospital put him on a psychiatric hold. They released him to us after 72 hours. We kept him sober, he slept in your bed which I think helped."

"After a week of bawling his eyes out all over your pillows, your dad took him to lunch at the club, he invested $50,000 in Toby's construction company. He hooked him up with some very rich clients. When Toby thanked him he said he was trying to build a future for his daughter and said with certainty she'll be back"

Spencer remembered after the break-up everyone had wanted her to come visit, now she understood why. Her mom took her hand.

"Your father and I helped him pick out this ring. He was going to surprise you in New York and he was going to propose. We were going to meet you there after you said yes and help you guys pick out a house...but then you broke up with him."

"This is different, I love him" Spencer said. Her mother sighed

"Like you didn't love him before?"

Spencer started to cry. Veronica started to see that steely drive she saw all to often as Spencer marched off back towards the table.

"Come on Toby, I want to leave" she said pulling at his hand. "I want you to take me back to your apartment and give me a baby"

"Spencer!" Toby and her dad yelled at the same time.

"Give us a couple minutes we will be right back" he said pulling her out to the deserted patio.

"Oh you gonna handle your little woman now" she said crossing her arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said with an irritating.

"I want a baby" she whined playfully.

"And I will give you one, but you don't have to be rude"

"My mom told me what happened, when we broke up, she said she thinks I'll leave you again" Spencer said looking down.

"Will you?" He asked nervously

"No, I'm all yours, I told you that" she pouted.

"Then don't worry about, let's go eat" Toby said pulling at her hand.

"Toby I..." She started blushing.

"I want you to punish me when we get home." She said seriously.

"Ok, now let's go eat" he said brushing off her request. Spencer crossed her arms defiantly

"Promise me" she demanded.

"How about I take you back to the table and spank you right in front of daddy, we can show daddy how much you like it." He said with half a smirk.

Spencer glared at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll spank that tight little ass of yours before bed tonight, hmm?" He asked teasingly.

Spencer put an arm around his neck kissing him.

"My ass can't wait" she teased back.

As they walked back to the table Toby's phone rang he looked at it and saw it was Katrina. He sent it to voicemail telling Spencer.

"I'll deal with her later"

Keep reviewing, the story with the most reviews gets the updates.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hey guys I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far you guys are great.

Katrina sat at the counter sipping coffee.

"Can I call him yet?" She whined to Melody. She turned back and forth in the swivel chair.

"How many times has he texted?" She asked.

"6" she said proudly "he wants me back! He has too!"

"Fine!" Melody sighed loudly

Katrina dialed furiously after a ring and a half it cut to Toby's voicemail

It was Tyler's voice

"Hey, I bet you're looking for Toby! (Pause) Brian is Toby back there? (Pause) Jake is Toby up there? (Pause) Marty have you seen Toby?

(Tyler sighing) Dude Toby's not here! (BEEP)

Katrina didn't know what to say so she just hung up.

"He ignored my call!" She cried "he texted me six times and then he ignores my call!"

"He probably just has a bruised ego" Melody said.

"I know what I'll do" Katrina said with a huge smile "I'll go over to his place, I still have a key, I'll walk in in lingerie and a trench coat"

"I really think that's a bad idea" melody advised

"Hey, I know my man" Katrina said "and besides listening to you has only gotten him pissed at me"

"If you do this you'll still just be his piece of ass"

Katrina went along with the plan despite Melody's warnings. She unlocked the door at 900pm.

"Baby?!"she called unbuttoning her trench coat "I'm ready to make up" she yelled. She checked the whole apartment. Toby was nowhere to be found. She sat down on the couch and waited for him. She had waited and hour and a half and was about to leave when the elevator door chimed indicating Toby was on his way up. Katrina was excited until the elevator door opened and she saw Toby wrapped around some brunette. She held her breath freaking out about what she was supposed do once they noticed her, she was probably some random he'd picked up at a bar, would he ask her to leave when he noticed her.

"I love you so much" she heard him say to the brunette. Tears formed in her eyes, a year and a half and not once had he said I love you to her.

"Toby?" The brunette said "mmmm" he moaned into her neck "Toby, toby!" She said digging her nails into his side.

He looked over to the couch, seeing Katrina he unwrapped himself from the brunette.

"Baby, go into the bedroom and get ready for your spanking." He said to the brunette giving her a smack on the ass.

"Katrina" he said as if she were a child that had misbehaved.

"Toby" she sniffled "that was a low blow...the spanking thing"

He'd asked her several times in their relationship if he could spank her. She always vehemently said no.

"I told you to call me, not show up to my apartment in your underwear"

"well usually that's how our fights end" she said flirtatiously.

"Not this time, it's over, goodbye Katrina"

She walked to the door but spun around on her heel. "When this blows up in your face, when she doesn't want you anymore, or you don't want her, or she wants more than you can give, don't call me! Because I'm not going to be waiting around for you" she sobbed "I've spent the last year and a half waiting for you and I'm not gonna wait anymore!"

With that she turned and walked out the door. He started tearing up. He had never meant to hurt her. He went into the bedroom. Spencer was perched on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" he said turning her onto her stomach "I want to spank you, fuck you, and then go to bed"

Toby kissed both her ass cheeks.

"Oh I've missed this perfect little ass"

"Are you sure y.." (Smack)

"You ask me that again and I'm going to get the lube out and really punish your ass"

Toby started off with light spanks.

"Harder" she cried the spanking already making her wet. He hit her harder and then watched as she humped the bed. Finally he pulled her up off of the bed. He slipped a finger into her pussy, she was soaking wet. "You spoiled little brat" he said feeling her wetness. He pulled her over his knees. He pinned her legs in between his and held her down with his right arm. Spencer knew this was going to be the worst part. This was no mercy. This was gonna hurt. He delivered four stinging spanks and then stood her up. She wondered why he had stopped so quickly. Normally she had to beg for the spanking to stop.

He dug into the dresser and pulled out a pouch, he opened it revealing a black tie Spencer hadn't seen in over 5 years. It had come from a black dress she had. She had given it to Toby the night she agreed to let him tie her to the bed during sex. He had given her orgasm after orgasm that night and all she could do was lay there. Afterwards she told Toby to keep it and that he could tie her up anytime he wanted.

"Yes" she smiled answering his unasked question. She crawled into the bed, she was dripping wet. He tied her up and then he was in her. He thrusted quickly.

"Oh god Spencer yes!" He yelled as he came. He pulled out of her kissing her. Didn't that feel good he said kissing her.

"Toby?..." She whined "I didn't cum"

"I know, and you're not going to until I decide you deserve it"

"What?!" She cried

"You wanted me to punish you, and I'm going to."

He walked over to the TV and pulled out a disc, from a drawer putting it into the DVD player. It was porn, he was going to make her watch porn.

The guy in the movie was eating the girl out.

"Don't you wish I was doing that to you making you squirm like that, scream like that?" He whispered in her ear. She squeezed her legs together. Her pussy throbbed.

"Yes, please!" Spencer begged.

The next scene was a guy giving it to a girl from behind.

"I think she's really enjoying that" he whispered.

"Toby, please, I'll be good"

Toby straddled her shoulders. He pointed his dick at her mouth. She opened it and he pushed it into her. Spencer knew Toby was only doing it because giving him a blow job would make her pussy throb even more. Toby came quickly. "Thank you baby" he said getting off of her.

"I love your tits" he said leaning down and sucking on one nipple while he played with the other"

The throbbing had turned into a pounding. Spencer whimpered.

The hand that had been playing with her nipple traveled south down in between her thighs.

"Toby" she panted "please no"

He fingered her until she was painfully close. Then he pulled his fingers out.

"Let me cum, please!" She said as his tongue gently grazed her clit. When she was painfully close again he stopped.

Spencer was in tears.

"I wanted you to quit the force" she sobbed.

"What?" Toby asked perplexed

"I wanted you to move to New York, I wanted you to come be with me! If you had come to New York and asked me to marry you..." She trailed off. He kissed her furiously.

Toby slipped his dick inside her. He wrapped his arms around her humping her. When she got close he unwrapped his arms from her and grabbed the mattress grinding into her.

"Unnnnnnggggghh...Toby!...yes!...don't stop!...I'll do anything!...yes!...yes!...UNNH...YEA!" She screamed as pleasure burst through her entire body. Waves of pleasure rushed over her as Toby kept going. Finally he let go cumming into Spencer gloriously.

He untied Spencer arms and then rolled them over so she was on top. She clung to him.

"I'm never gonna leave you again" she said holding him tightly. "I love you so much."

Meanwhile

Katrina returned to the apartment she shared with Melody.

"That was the quickest make up sex session ever" she said with a smile "details"

Then Melody saw the look on her face. "Baby, what happened?"

"He wasn't there when I got there, so I waited for him and he showed up with this girl" she said bursting into tears "he told her he loved her, he never said that to me!"

"Sweetie he was probably drunk" she said sympathetically "maybe she asked him to say it, even if he didn't mean it."

"How can he just throw me away like nothing happened" Katrina sobbed as Melody pulled her head onto the pillow waiting in her lap.

"He'll realize he made a mistake, and he'll come running back believe me" she said rubbing her back.

*ok guys this was a short chapter at least I thought it was, I'm still figuring out where this story is going I have some scary hilarious and sad twists coming for you* and Ezria, Emison, and Haleb will be making guests appearances soon* I know some of you want Katrina to go away(I got a few ideas where her storyline is going) review and let me know if you want her to go away or if you want her to stay and keep causing trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review! I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't know you might not.

At about 5:00 am Toby pounced on Spencer. He nuzzled her neck as she started to wake. They kissed slowly, both of their bodies still warm from sleep. This wasn't the screaming, banging on the wall sex they had been having this was slow love making. He pumped into her slowly and after awhile she let out a whimper that turned into a growl, grabbing at the sheets as they came together. He got out of bed saying he was gonna take a shower. Spencer rolled over cuddling back into Toby's blankets. She'd be happy to spend every morning for the rest of their lives like this. When she finally woke she looked at the clock that displayed that it was 8:14 am she jumped out of bed shrugging on Toby's t-shirt. She walked out to see Marisa wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Where's Toby?" She asked

"Somebody has to keep the lights on" Marisa said matter of factly.

"Oh, he's at work!" She said feeling stupid she hadn't realized.

"What does the princesa want to eat" Marisa asked hands on her hips.

"Princesa?" Spencer asked as though she'd been insulted.

"Pardon me" Marisa explained apologetically. She picked up a white piece of paper. "Mister Cavanaugh left strict instructions, do not wake the princesa, after she wakes feed the princesa"

Spencer looked over the paper it was a list of chores. On the top in all caps it read:

DO NOT WAKE MY PRINCESS

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Could I get two eggs, over easy with sausage toast and maybe some pancakes, please?"

"Of course" she said smiling "and may I say, I have never seen him so happy"

Spencer was just about done with breakfast when a phone rang. It wasn't her phone, where was it coming from? Marisa walked over to the elevator and picked up the phone that was mounted to the wall.

"Hello?" Marisa answered as if she had been in the middle of something important.

"Ay" she answered.

"Princesa there is a Miss Emily Fields here to see you."

"Oh! Send her up, send her up!" Spencer said.

"Send her up" she said then hung up.

"The doorman is weary about letting people up now" she stated "after your uninvited guest last night,

he made quite a ruckus about her being here."

The elevator chimed and the doors opened the two girls ran towards each other.

"You're getting married!" She squealed hugging her bestie. She pulled her away from Marisa, and asked in a hush whisper.

"What do you know about Katrina?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "she was a fuck buddy, just like all the other ones."

"There were other ones?" Spencer whispered.

"Toby hasn't committed to anyone since you" Emily said reassuringly.

The girls talked for a couple hours and then Spencer said she was going to see Toby for lunch.

At 1130 Melody showed up at Toby's construction office under the guise of seeing Tyler.

"Hey?" He said kissing her.

"I have to talk to Toby" she said firmly

"Katrina is really hurting, she's been bawling her eyes out all night, she cried so much she made herself sick"

"Melody? What are you doing here?" Toby asked coming out of his office.

"Uh, I came to see Tyler and I was wondering if I could use your computer to check my email"

"Sure" Toby said heading towards the door.

Tyler began making chicken noises.

"What? I can't just blurt it out right away"

Toby was almost out the door when a brunette came in.

"Hey?!" He said kissing her "what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go out for lunch"

"Sure, I just got to go meet with a client real quick, wait for me in my office, if anyone gives you a hard time...fire them" he said with a chuckle kissing her again before leaving.

"On second thought maybe I'll just get answers straight from the whore's mouth" Melody said heading after the brunette.

When Melody entered the brunette was lounged in Toby's desk chair like she owned the place. She looked up at Melody.

"Uh, hi, I'm Melody, Tyler's girlfriend. Toby said I could check my email" she said pointing toward the computer.

She turned the laptop toward Melody and she went back to texting on her phone.

After a few minutes, melody was about to start a conversation when the brunettes phone rang.

"Hey Aria" she said answering the phone.

"Well I can't decide between white and red or white and blue"

Melody took a sip of her coffee.

"I know, times ticking, I can't believe the wedding is in 6 weeks!"

Melody choked on her coffee, and started coughing. Surely she didn't mean her wedding? Was Toby a last minute fling before committing to one man for the rest of her life.

"Oh, that's my mother" she said annoyed.

"Hi mom" she said

"3 months? No mom I told you, Toby and I have been waiting 5 years to get married, 6 weeks is long enough to wait. We want to start our life together"

As calmly as she could melody logged out of her email and quickly walked out of the office making a beeline for the door.

"Melody?" Tyler called "Mel? Melody!" but she didn't bother to turn around and offer an explanation.

Toby came back into the office.

"Close the door" Spencer said seductively. He closed it.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me"

"Okay" he agreed looking confused

"Have you ever had one of your fuck buddies on this desk?" Spencer asked.

"No" he answered honestly.

Spencer stood up pulling her skirt up and slipped her panties down around her ankles as she bent over the desk.

"Spencer, there's 20 some construction guys out there" Toby said semi amused at what she wanted.

"Well let's give them a show" she said amused.

Toby pushed into her not believing how lucky he was to have her.

"Oh, Toby" she moaned

Finally Toby got a good rhythm going.

"Oh yeah, pound my pussy, pound my pussy" she moaned as quietly as she could. Toby reached around playing with her clit spurring her on.

Neither one had noticed Tyler open the door.

"Pound my pussy, unnngh you make it feel so good, pound my pussy!"

Toby looked up to see Tyler staring at them half in shock. Toby gave him a look telling him to close the door now. He quickly closed the door and 30 seconds later she came grunting as she gripped the desk. Her wet spasming walls were enough to take him over the edge. He pulled out of her, pulling her panties up and giving a playful smack to her ass before pulling her skirt back into place. He did his pants back up and the two walked out of the office to the car to get lunch.

"Katrina!" Melody called as she burst through the apartment door.

"Katrina are you here?!" Katrina padded out from the back of the apartment. The two sat on the couch facing each other.

"Look, I was wrong about Toby, you have to get over him, you two are over and the sooner you realize that the better.

"What happened to 'he'll realize he made a huge mistake and come running back to you'?"

"I went to talk to him today but that girl you saw him with showed up at the office...I overheard her on the phone...they're engaged...they've been engaged for the last five years...they must have had some type of open relationship agreement...I'm so sorry sweetie...he was always hers...he was never yours...he probably picked that fight with you 5 weeks ago because he knew he had to end it...and all those business trips he took...probably to go see her"

Katrina was sobbing "so a year and a half of giving our bodies to each other" she started her voice breaking "and those times when he was so gentle I was convinced he was actually making love to me...you're saying every time I thought I saw a glimmer of hope that our fucking relationship was becoming something more...all that time he was engaged to someone else...and that to him I've always only ever been the girl he was fucking"

"Just forget about him Katrina" Melody said. Katrina looked like she was about to spontaneously combust

"Katrina?...honey?" Katrina bolted to the back of the apartment. Melody heard the sound of her hurling in the bathroom. She followed the sound hoping to comfort her bestie.

"Oh my god" Katrina sniffled "how many times can a person throw up in one day"

"Oh no" Melody said "oh no oh no oh no"

Ok guys so don't hate me, I promise Katrina is not gonna hurt spoby, but she's going to be around a few more chapters anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Melody held Katrina's hand at the doctor's office. She knew her best friend was terrified at the thought that the man she had loved but who pledged to love someone else forever had impregnated her.

"It could be the stomach flu" Melody suggested reassuringly

"Yeah or cancer" Katrina said. She had heard there was a type of cancer that made you have a false positive pregnancy test… cancer looked good right now…..less complicated.

The doctor came in. "Ok ladies I got the test results back"

"Is it the stomach flu?" Melody asked

"Or cancer?" Katrina interjected

"It's a baby" the doctor said. "I want to do an ultrasound and make sure everything looks good"

Katrina and Melody watched as she messaged the gel into her abdomen. Katrina hoped that she wouldn't find a baby in there.

"There it is!" the doctor said excitedly. "It looks to me that you're about 8 weeks along"

Katrina burst into tears.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said putting a hand on her shoulder "Is this not happy news?"

"No" Katina answered "The baby's father and I are no longer together"

"Well you have options" the doctor said handing her some pamphlets.

Katrina was in a daze as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"Katrina? Honey?" Melody called to her. Katrina looked at her blankly

"What are you going to do?" Melody asked

"I don't know" she said absentmindedly

"You have to tell him" Melody pushed

"I need a cheeseburger" Katrina said irritably. Melody gave her a strange look

"It's for the baby" she said "the baby wants a cheeseburger"

Melody drove Katrina over to Toby's apartment.

"You tell him!" she insisted "don't let him bully you, you're a mother now"

Katrina entered the apartment and Leroy came walking right up to her. "You can't go up there" he said firmly.

"Come on Leroy it's important!" Katrina said slightly flirting with him.

"I know you aint the woman of the house no mo' if I let you up there it'll be my ass" Leroy said excitedly

"Just call up there, say it's important" she pleaded.

She watched as Leroy made the phone call and then ushered her over.

"Leroy can I let you in on a little secret" she said flirtatiously. He leaned in "I'm still the woman of the house."

When the elevator door opened she saw Marisa cleaning the kitchen.

"Where's Toby?" She asked.

"He's not here!" she said gruffly "he's with the fiancé in New York packing up her things"

"So he is marrying her then?" she said defeated.

"Si" Marisa said "You need to move on baby"

Katrina couldn't do much moving on with his little life form growing inside her. With nothing else to do or say at the moment she just left.

"He wasn't home" Katrina said "he's out of town with the person he wants to be pregnant with his child."

3 hours later

"Are you sure you're okay with me going?" Melody asked her for the millionth time, she was dressed to the nines and headed to some raging club in Philly.

"I'm fine" she said flipping through a book.

"Ok" she said as if she didn't believe her. How could she there was nothing fine about her situation.

She tried calling Toby a couple times but he didn't answer. It was just as well what would she say? "I'm pregnant" isn't exactly the type of thing you tell someone over the phone. She fell asleep on the couch after about a half hour.

Hanna and Caleb were sitting out by the pool on their honeymoon. "I can't believe out of nowhere he proposes, I mean they hook up at our wedding by the way which I should be ticked off about, and then they're engaged that night?! And they're getting married in six weeks and talking about babies" she shook her head haphazardly

"Ok my beautiful bride, I think you've had one too many pina coladas" Caleb said standing and reaching out for her. "Well then I guess you'll just have to take me to bed"

"I call dibs" she said as Caleb laid her down on the bed "we get to have babies first"

"Ok I'll let them know" he said as he laid down next to her.

"Tacos!" Spencer yelled from the passenger seat of the gold truck. She pointed at a big sign on the side of the road advertising a Mexican restaurant. She'd spent the whole ride cuddled up to Toby, they were almost to her apartment now and they were going to pack up all her things and then she would be literally and metaphorically all his. They ate the tacos on the tailgate of his truck in the restaurant parking lot. When Spencer had sour cream on the side of her mouth Toby leaned in licking it off before kissing her. They kissed deeply for a few minutes.

"Hey, get a room" a kid of about twelve hollered at them. They smiled as they broke away.

"I don't need a room, I got a ring!" she yelled at some nosy middle-aged women dining outside. As soon as they got to the apartment they started packing boxes as her roommate was nowhere to be found. When the majority of the boxes had been packed they sat on her stripped mattress. Toby laid her down, pulling a breast out of her tank top and sucking on it as he slipped a hand into her panties. She moaned slipping her hand into his pants. He let out a low growl as her hand rubbed his balls.

"Hey Spence" her roommate came barging in "Oh my god" she said covering her eyes. "I am so sorry"

They sat up adjusting themselves.

"Hailey this is my fiancé Toby, Toby this is my roommate, Hailey" Spencer said dryly.

"It's nice to meet you" they said in unison trying not to laugh.

"I can't believe you're leaving me" Hailey said dramatically "but I am so glad you're going to be happy"

"Aww thanks Hales" she said hugging her roommate.

"I better be invited to the wedding" she said in a serious tone.

"Front row" Spencer said holding her shoulders as they both smiled at each other.

"Well I'm going to start packing these up in the truck" Toby announced to the girls.

When Toby had left Hailey pulled Spencer into her room.

"So…." She said grinning wildly

"So…..?" Spencer replied

"How is he? You know, in the sack"

Spencer rolled her eyes "Hailey!" she squealed. Over the years Spencer and Hailey had discussed their partners but talking about Toby to her felt really weird.

"Come on, he's stealing you away back to boring Pennsylvania, don't I get some deets?" she said pouting

"He's good, really good, he knows how to use his hands and his mouth, he can do it really fast or make it last all night" she said remembering the past week they had been together. All of a sudden she began to feel that familiar pull in the bottom of her belly.

"mmmhh" she moaned audibly.

"Do I need to make myself scarce for a little bit?" Hailey inquired "I did interrupt a few minutes ago" she added. She must have seen something on Spencer's face because after a minute she said "I'm gone"

Hailey was on her way out when Toby came back in. She was about to tell him that they had alone time when she noticed his phone was vibrating on a box, she could see it was Katrina.

"Why is she calling you!" she yelled.

"I don't know and I don't care!" he exclaimed "I'm not answering it, she's out of my life"

She grabbed his phone and his hand pulling him into her room closing and locking the door.

She dropped her panties and laid down on the mattress "Go down on me" she demanded.

He kneeled on the floor and started kissing up her thighs. She wriggled on the mattress she didn't need this foreplay. Finally he started licking her clit. He swirled his tongue over her clit, building her sexual arousal. She was about to orgasm when she saw Katrina calling Toby's phone again. She hit the answer button and pressed Toby's head deeper between her legs.

"Harder Toby unnnnnh Faster, don't stop, don't stop, make me cum, Toby!" she yelled towards his phone.

"Unnnnngggghhhh" she yelled cumming as the phone call ended.

"Is it my turn now?" he said with a smile.

"Yes" she said standing up and giving him a long kiss. She undid his pants and pushed him down on the bed as she straddled him.

"Oh Spencer! You're a goddess" he yelled as she rode him. The room filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. When they were both close they saw Katrina calling again.

"Answer it!" Spencer demanded. Toby was hesitant,

"Do it or I'll stop" she said seriously "I want her to know I'm fucking your brains out!"

Toby hit the answer button and Spencer smiled in victory as she rode Toby hard making him moan and scream.

"Spencer, oh god don't stop, I love you so much" he yelled. "Fuck me, oh fuck my brains out"

"Oh Toby!" Spencer moaned loudly. She couldn't believe how good this was feeling.

"yes, Yes, YES!" they screamed in unison coming together.

As they cuddled, Toby's phone vibrated again "let it go to voicemail" Spencer said still semi-breathless.

"She's pissed" Toby said listening to her voicemail. He replayed it on speaker for Spencer to hear.

"When you're done fucking your whore you better fucking call me!" she yelled.

Spencer smiled, she was really rather proud of herself. They loaded the boxes into the back of his pick-up. As Spencer picked up one of the last boxes she started to feel dizzy.

"Woah!" Toby said steadying her.

"Thanks" she said "I stood up too fast"

They said goodbye to Hailey and promised to see her soon.

When they arrived back at the apartment Spencer started kissing Toby

"I'm horny!" she whined "I need you to fuck me bad" she begged.

Toby bent her over the kitchen counter, he entered her from behind and slowly started thrusting.

"Faster Toby" she moaned "fuck me!"

Toby slammed into her quickly the way she wanted. He rubbed her clit furiously pushing her over the edge.

"Unnnnnhhhh, unnnnnnnggghhh, yes yes yes!" she moaned.

He led her to the bedroom, where he laid her down and climbed on top of her. He entered her swiftly and pumped into her steadily.

"I love you so much" he said as he kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and her neck while they made love.

"I love you too" she said.

She moaned uncontrollably as he grinded his body against hers. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

At 230 am his phone vibrated again. This was the 22nd time she called and he was beginning to wonder why she kept calling.

He slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen answering the phone.

"What?!" he yelled in a whisper.

"I'm in the lobby, I need to talk to you, tell them to let me come up." She said irritated

He eyed Spencer fast asleep.

"Ok" he whispered

"What do you want Katrina" he asked annoyed.

"I know that you're happy with Spencer" she started crying "I know that"

"And I know you wish you could just throw me away and pretend like we never happened" she sobbed

"I wish we could do that too but we can't"

"Katrina, I don't understand what's going on, but you need to stop calling me, I don't want you in my life, I don't ever want to see you again" he said feeling bad for being harsh but he wanted to be clear he couldn't let her come between him and Spencer.

"Well, that's too bad" she said as anger replaced her tears "because I'm pregnant, I'm having your baby" she said leaning up and kissing him softly the way she used to do before he left for work in the morning. Not thinking clearly he put his arms around her as she deepened the kiss. He placed a hand on her stomach feeling her small little baby bump.

"There's a baby in there?" he asked skeptical

"Our baby is in there" she said showing him the sonogram "I'm eight weeks"

"You need to leave" he said flatly pushing her away "we can talk about this later, you may be the mother of my child but that's all you're going to be"

She nodded leaving.

He tried to decide how he was going to tell Spencer but his heart sank when he entered the room and saw that the bed was empty.

 **Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me. It's just a little speed bump for Spoby they are going to be fine. I have lots of twists and turns for you guys so please stay tuned. Please review!**

 **In the words of one of my readers**

 **"** **I want Katrina to go but if you have better plans for her then she must stay!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I legit made myself cry a couple times writing this. I finally think I know exactly where I want this story to go now and I'm so excited to share it with you. Please review and I hope you like it.**

When he saw Spencer in the corner he walked over to her.

"How much did you hear?" he asked kissing her hair.

"Enough!" she yelled pulling away.

"You kissed her, you kissed her, she said 'I'm having your baby' and you kissed her!" she yelled

"She kissed me, baby I was caught off guard, I lo….what are you doing?" he asked noticing she was folding clothes.

"Packing a bag" she said with an edge to her voice.

"You're leaving me? You can't leave me, you promised! We made love in that bed and you promised to never leave me again"

"That was before you had a family with another woman" she said dryly

"You can't leave, I won't let you" he said standing in front of the door.

"Let's not hurt each other" Spencer said with pleading eyes.

"Just stay tonight, we can talk about this in the morning and if you still want to leave I'll put your bags in the car myself, where are you going to go at this hour?" he pleaded.

Just then the elevator chimed.

"That would be Emily" Spencer said heading out of the bedroom.

"Please don't do this" he called after her. She set her bag down by the elevator and turned back to him. She hugged him for a minute. Then they pulled apart far enough before leaning back into a kiss. They both were crying. Spencer took off the engagement ring and handed it to him.

"No" he said shaking his head as he took the ring. She turned headed toward the door

"I love you" he choked out through the tears. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard her say "I love you" back. Emily had picked up her bag and now put her arm around her best friend. "It will be okay" she said to Spencer as they got into the elevator. She looked up at Toby and repeated "it will be okay"

After she left he crawled back into bed. Everything smelled like her.

"Spencer!" he wailed as if she could hear him "Why? Why?! Come back Spencer! Please come back"

Spencer woke up in Emily's bed the next morning. Emily was laying behind her with an arm wrapped around her. Aria was sitting up in front of her but had leant her head against the wall and fallen asleep. Ali was curled up on the foot of the bed. Hanna was sitting in a chair napping by the bed still in her bathing suit.

"Look who's up" Aria said looking down at Spencer. The girls all slowly came awake.

"You guys didn't all need to be here" Spencer said. "Hanna you're supposed to be on your honeymoon" she added.

"I was bored with the beach anyway, Caleb understood" Hanna said.

"Besides" Ali piped up "we need all hands on deck so we can help Spencer through this baby mama drama"

The five of them got all dressed up and went out for a nice lunch.

"He needs to get a paternity test" Aria said when it became obvious they were done exchanging small talk.

"Yeah" Ali added "who knows how many guys she was letting nail her"

"Seriously she probably doesn't even want a kid, she should just go to Planned Parenthood and take care of it" Hanna blurted out

"Hanna!" Emily, Aria and Ali yelled scowling at her

"That's potentially Toby's child you're talking about" Spencer reminded her.

"Hanna does have a point though" Ali chimed in "she might not even want a kid, maybe shed be willing to give all her parental rights over to Toby and it could be your guys' baby"

"Whatever you do, don't let this bimbo drive you away" Emily said fiercely "you both are crazy in love with each other, I saw the way both your hearts broke when you left him last night"

"Sometimes love isn't enough" Spencer said quietly.

The elevator chimed at Toby's apartment. The doors opened and Katrina walked in.

"Nice to see you again Katrina" Marisa said as she entered

Toby came out of his bedroom in blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You look like hell" Katrina told him

"Thanks" he said dryly.

"Where's your fiancé?" she inquired.

"She isn't my fiancé anymore, she left me" Toby said trying to hold himself together.

"I'm sorry" she said in a way that sounded like she meant it.

"What do you want to do about that baby?" he asked finally getting it out in the open.

"I want to keep the baby, but I don't want to do it on my own" Katrina said peeking up at him.

"Ok" he nodded "you're not alone"

She squeezed his hand gratefully.

"I want a paternity test" he said.

She looked hurt but she agreed.

"I want to go with you to the doctor's appointments" he added

She nodded

"Do you need money?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"If your fiancé left…."she said trailing off as she laid a hand on his knee

"No we aren't going to be together like that" he said pushing her hand away.

"Ok, can't blame a girl for trying" she added. "My next appointment is in 3 weeks"

He nodded. "And I want to see you, once a week, lunch or dinner, see how you are doing"

She agreed, he rubbed her belly before she left smiling like crazy.

"You'd think you were happy about this" Katrina said watching him

"I always wanted kids" he said smiling. Toby had never told her that

"You just didn't want them with me"

After Katrina left Toby called Spencer.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey" he said happy she answered the phone "I met with Katrina"

"Oh" Spencer asked mildly interested.

"I asked her for a paternity test" he offered.

"Good" she answered curtly.

"I love you" he said hoping she would say it back.

"I love you too" she answered sadly.

"So come back, come back to the apartment, come back to me" he said breaking down.

"I can't, not yet" she said hanging up.

For the next week he spoke to Spencer every night, she always asked about Katrina (In a good way) and they always ended the phone call telling each other "I love you"

It was Friday night and he had a dinner date with Katrina. They met at fancy steakhouse.

"So how are you doing?" he asked after they sat down.

"I'm good I guess" she sighed "I'm either sleepy, hungry or horny"

"Okay!" he said with nervous laughter.

"Sorry that was tmi" she said laughing herself

"Do you want a boy or girl" he asked changing the subject back to the baby.

"I'd like a girl" she said smiling "someone I can put little pink dresses on"

"How about you?" she inquired

"A boy, someone to take fishing, play catch with" he said smiling to himself.

"You could do those things with a girl!" she teased ever the feminist.

"Yes and if she likes it then I will" he agreed.

"So tell me about Spencer" she said curiously.

He spent the next three hours pouring out his heart out about Spencer, how he loved her, how he was going to propose to her, how she dumped him, how that shattered him, how they fell back into love at the wedding about how they were supposed to get married and have babies.

"And now I'm having your baby" she said dryly "I ruined it all"

"No you didn't" he reassured her "Spencer and I are fine, she's just giving me space"

He took her back to her apartment and he came up for a cup of coffee.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked while she made coffee.

"Shoot" he said

"If you and Spencer hadn't gotten back together and we found out I was pregnant, would things be different?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I probably would have asked you to move in" he admitted. She leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back. She started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest.

"We shouldn't do this" he said pulling away.

"Oh, please, I'm so horny" she begged.

He was horny too, he'd spent every morning of the last week jerking off in the shower.

They went into her bedroom, closing the door. He pulled her dress over her head and then took her bra off.

"Oh my god, your tits are huge!" he exclaimed

"I'm going to have to feed the tiny human that's going to be coming out of me" she teased. She laid down on the bed and Toby climbed on top of her.

"Oh Toby!" she yelled practically coming as he entered her.

"Oh you feel so good!" he yelled as he pumped into her

"Tell me you love me" she blurted out not knowing what she was saying.

"I love you" he said as he pumped harder into her.

"I love you too" she said smiling

"Oh Toby" she yelled "fuck me"

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCKK MEEEEEEE!" She yelled as she came and Toby followed right after.

"That was amazing" she said curling up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Were cuddling" Katrina said as if it were obvious "that's what two people do after they make love"

"We didn't make love, we've never made love" he said angrily getting up and getting dressed.

"You told me you loved me!" she yelled at him.

"Christ! Katrina how many times do I have to tell you, you are the mother of my child and that's it! You're not going to be my girlfriend, you're not going to be my wife, were never going to be together like that!"

"Well I'm sorry it's a little hard to decide when you keep putting your dick inside me!" she yelled back.

"Don't worry I won't make this mistake again" he yelled leaving her room. As he went down the hall he saw Melody and Tyler in the kitchen they were both acting as if they hadn't heard anything. He left slamming the door as he went.

Melody went to Katrina's side.

"Honey, what were you thinking sleeping with him?" she criticized

"I was thinking that since his fiancé left him and I was pregnant with his child it would be different." She said sobbing.

When Toby got back home he called Spencer.

"Hey," she said answering "How was your dinner date with Katrina? How's the baby?"

"Katrina and the baby are fine" he said "We got talking about you and how much I missed you and I….I….I"

"You what?" Spencer asked sounding like she might already know.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry" he sobbed into the phone "I slept with her"

He didn't hear anything except the sound of her breathing.

"I never would have done it if you were here, you left me, and I didn't know if you were coming back. I did an incredibly stupid thing and I swear if you come back to me I will never do anything like this again. Please come home." He begged.

"Ok" was all she said.

30 minutes later the elevator chimed and Spencer walked in. They hugged for a long time both of them rubbing each other's backs.

"Let's take a shower" Spencer said in his ear "I want to wash that skank off you"

They got into the shower and Spencer rubbed a soapy washcloth all over his dick and balls. She started jerking him off with the washcloth.

"You like this?" she asked in his ear

"Use your hand" he moaned. She was more than happy to oblige. Toby pressed her against the shower wall fingering her deeply. Moans filled the bathroom. After they got out of the shower Toby carried her into the bedroom.

"Let's make love all night long" he said putting her down on the bed. She smiled at the sound of that. He got on top of her, kissing her and rubbing her, worshipping her body. Then he opened his night stand and pulled out a condom.

Spencer stopped him "since when do we use condoms?" she asked.

"Were supposed to be trying to have a baby" she reminded him before the realization sunk in. she started to cry.

"You don't want to try anymore" she sobbed "because Katrina is having your baby"

"Spence….." he started.

She rolled over. "Goodnight Toby"

Toby held her as she cried herself to sleep.

 **Please review! I really hope you liked it and there's exciting twists and turns up ahead that I really hope you will like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys so I know a lot of you disliked the last chapter. However I wrote it that way for a reason. Spencer is a strong independent woman and all that and she's strategic. Moving back in with Toby was a strategic move. She 150% has not forgiven Toby and you'll see that in the next few chapters. For those of you that haven't given up on this fanfic I hope you like it. Please review!**

Spencer woke to the feeling of Toby brushing his lips against her shoulder. It had been a rough night. She had cried for a long time. She had cried because he'd cheated on her, because he didn't want them to get pregnant anymore, because life had been so unfair to them, it had stolen so much time from them already.

She wanted to be mad at him for sleeping with Katrina. And in truth she was fucking pissed but she remembered all the times when he'd left her and she's fallen into another mans arms. He had never held it against her. And no she had never had sex with them but if the tables were switched and it was a man who's baby she was having and she didn't know when or if toby would come back would she have done it? She really didn't know. She wanted to blame it all on Katrina, that she had seduced him, or tricked him into bed but she knew better.

"Spence? Do you want to..." Toby started.

"No" She said coldly.

"We could just..."

"No" she said again.

Toby pulled his arms tighter around her as she was still in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear.

"I can wait" he said with finality.

"If you're here, I can wait forever"

"And if I'm not here, you can wait a week" she snapped pulling herself out of his arms.

"I made a mistake" he said quietly "if I could take it back you know I would"

"Well you can't" she said bitterly crossing her arms.

He opened his night stand and pulled out her ring.

"Do you want this back?" He asked. Spencer hesitated before putting her hand out so he could slip the ring on her finger.

He pulled her back into his arms kissing her. As he moved to lay her down on the bed she pulled away.

"No" she said getting out of the bed. She opened a drawer and pulled on one of his shirts. She walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. She was cutting up strawberries when she heard the elevator ding she looked at the clock, it was 7:53 when the elevator doors opened Spencer said "Hi Marisa" without looking up.

When there was no answer she looked up. Her blood nearly boiled at the sight of Katrina.

"Can I help you" she nearly spat

"Spencer...I...ugh...I didn't know you were here" she sputtered.

"Yeah, Toby and I got back together last night, for good"

Katrina smirked "did he tell you we had sex last night?" The smug smirk still on her face.

"He did! And I actually wanted to talk to you about that" she said walking over and sitting on the couch next to her.

"She here's the thing" she started. All of a sudden she grabbed her hair yanking her head back.

"I want to make sure you hear me...if you put your slutty whore hands on my husband again, I'm going to bitch slap you into the middle of next week...ok cookie?" Katrina was staring in terror past Spencer and she realized she still had the knife in her hand. She forcefully let go of Katrina lightly smacking her in the back of the head.

"Now get the fuck out of my house!" Katrina practically ran to the elevator.

Toby came out of the bedroom fresh from a shower. He kissed Spencer on the top of the head and then she lifted her head so he could press his lips to hers.

"I have to go to the office, you want to come?"

"No I have a wedding to plan" she said smiling.

Toby was almost out the door when Spencer piped up.

"Katrina came by, waltzed right in like she owned the place" she said irritated.

"I want her access removed" she demanded "this is our home...not hers"

"Ok" he agreed. "Whatever you want"

I hope you liked it please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok you guys this should be the last super rough chapter for Spoby. I hope you like it. Please review!**

"Take a shower with me, please?" Toby pleaded as he ran a hand down her bare back.

Spencer didn't say anything even though he knew she was awake. In the five days she'd been back they hadn't had sex or any kinds of pleasure save for the hand jobs they gave each other right after she came home. She hadn't even kissed him with tongue. They had had some sweet moments. They held hands while watching tv. He cooked for her. A couple of days ago she had sat perched for hours on a stool as he worked on sketches for their future house. In what was probably a moment of weakness she had gotten off the chair and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his back, but when he moaned "let me make love to you" she pulled away.

She slept naked which Toby was sure was to tease him. And he was allowed to put an arm around her but not allowed to touch her breasts or pussy.

He leaned down and kissed her sensitive spot on her back. She moaned as he put pressure on it.

"Stop" she moaned.

"Fine!" He yelled going into the bathroom and slamming the door. She got up and went to the bathroom door. Her hand was on the door as she heard Toby jerking off. She quickly got dressed. Toby looked really pissed when he walked out of the bathroom.

"How long is this going to go on?!" He said angrily

Spencer stayed silent

"I mean are you going to let me make love to you on our honeymoon?!"

Spencer looked away.

"Do you want me to walk away from my child? You want me to be THAT guy?"

"No" she said quietly.

"Just admit you're just trying to punish me for sleeping with Katrina"

"You left me, you gave me back the engagement ring and you left me, you have no right to be pissed at me"

Spencer thought her head would explode.

"I have no right to be pissed?!, I have no right to be pissed!" she threw a glass on the floor shattering it.

"News flash, I am pissed!" She yelled. There was a stack of books on his nightstand and she started hurling them at him.

"You asked me to marry you! You said you wanted us to have babies! You said we were going to be together forever. I was gone a week! A WEEK! So that you could figure out how and if you were going to be a father to this child. And you fucked that whore! You're punishing me because you couldn't keep it in your pants, so you're damn right I'm punishing you for fucking her. If you're horny go fuck her, go knock her up just as many times as you can, marry her for all I care, I can be gone tonight." She yelled her voice breaking. Toby stepped over the mess of books and glass pulling her into his arms. She collapsed against his chest sobbing.

"I...I can't be here right now...I need some space...a couple days...clear my head" she said. He nodded.

"Whatever you need" he said even though his heart was breaking.

"You'll wait for me?" She asked.

He nodded and she kissed him deeply for the first time in days.

"But if you fuck her again, I won't come back" he nodded and they kissed again.

"I love you" Spencer said,

"I love you too" Toby replied.

An hour later she showed up at Aria's door.

"Hey" she said when she opened the door. She pulled her friend in for a hug.

"What happened?" She asked as they went into the apartment.

"I just need to be alone but I don't want to be alone." She explained.

She showed Spencer to the guest room.

"Here you go all the alone non-aloneness a girl could ask for." Aria said with half a smile.

"Thanks" she said smiling back.

Toby walked into the office at 9:20.

"Dude, you're late better hope the boss don't notice" Tyler said smirking.

"Smart ass" he said giving a slight chuckle.

Toby pulled two energy drinks out of his pocket.

"Here Ty" he said handing him one "we got a busy day today, if we get through it I'll buy you a beer tonight"

Just then Eric the new guy walked in "Mr. Cavanaugh?" He started. Tyler snorted

"Eric, Mr. Cavanaugh is my father just call me Toby" he said "what can I do for you, not a day off I hope?"

"No sir" he said seriously "this came for you" he said holding an envelope.

"Who's it from?" he asked figuring it was a client.

"It doesn't say" Toby looked up.

"It's probably something from your secret admirer" Tyler said.

"Probably" Toby said taking it

"Secret admirer?" Eric asked

"Yeah, every couple months he gets a present sent from an anonymous source." Tyler informed him. He removed a CD from the envelope. He put it in his computer.

"I hope you dance" By LeeAnn Womack played.

"Yeah, it's from my secret admirer" he said "they always send stuff like this" he took the CD out putting it on a stack.

"Do you know who's doing it?" Eric asked.

"I don't but it's harmless, it's probably an old girlfriend or something, I've been getting these gifts for years"

After a long day at work Toby Eric and Tyler went out for beers. He had called Spencer a few times but she hadn't picked up. Aria assured him that she was safe.

"Have you talked to her?" Ezra asked Aria that night.

"She won't talk to me, she has barely eaten anything all day, she asked me to not even tell the other girls she was here" Aria whispered.

"Is she ok?" He asked

"I really don't know" she said.

The next morning she went into the guest bedroom determined to get Spencer to talk.

"Hey" she said slowly "you asked me not to tell the other girls you were here and I haven't but you aren't taking anyone's calls, you aren't eating, I'm worried about you, could you please talk to me"

She rolled over. "Is this karma? Am I getting what I deserve?" She said

"I don't know what you mean" Aria said totally lost.

She rolled her eyes and rolled back over.

"You need to take Toby out for a beer and find out what the hell happened between them" Aria told Ezra.

Ezra texted Toby and thankfully he was up for a beer.

"So what's going on with you and Spencer" he asked.

Toby shook his head. "It's Katrina, she messed everything up before her we were happy and we knew exactly what we wanted" he said taking a long swig.

"She told me she was pregnant, Spencer left me, I made the massively wrong decision to sleep with her, Spencer came back and it wasn't the same. Now she wants space and time" he said shaking his head.

"Maybe that's all she needs" Ezra offered "then things will be fine"

"Is it so wrong that I want us to use condoms for now, that I don't want 2 screaming infants at the exact same time. Especially when my fiancé and baby mama are acting like children"

"I get it" Ezra said "but probably all she heard is no baby, and I know she really wants a baby the way she's been fussing over Aria"

"I haven't even found out if this baby is mine" he said exasperated.

"Do you think it's yours?" Ezra asked.

"I didn't tell Spencer this but I ALWAYS made sure I wore a condom. EVERY TIME."

"Condoms break" he said

"I know." He said.

"I kinda hope she was with somebody else and that it's not mine, but I keep thinking that she was in love with me and wanted us to be more so why would she cheat. Plus I don't know when she would have had time. I kept her busy." He said smiling.

"Yeah keep those comments between us guys" Ezra said laughing.

"When are you going to find out?" Ezra asked.

"They're doing a test at the next Drs appointment. A week from Monday."

"If it's not yours?" Ezra inquired

"Then I'm going to kick Katrina out of my life and spend a week in bed with Spencer"

As they walked out of the bar Toby felt a chill go down his back. He lived a couple blocks from the bar so he had walked.

"Ezra can I get a ride?" He asked. He pulled out his phone and dialed Spencer's number, she didn't answer.

"Call Aria" Toby told Ezra

Ezra pressed a couple of buttons and the speakers in his car started ringing.

"Hi, honey how'd it go" Aria answered.

"Good, Toby's here in the car with me he wanted to check on Spencer"

"She's fine, i checked on her 15 minutes ago and she was sleeping"

Toby nodded to Ezra that he was satisfied. When Ezra hung up he dialed his phone again.

"Hello?" Katrina answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked skipping a greeting "is the baby okay?"

"Toby?" She asked confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked again

"Yes" she said insistently

"Is the baby okay?" He repeated

"Yes" she said harshly.

"Can we have a baby date?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said sounding like she was stretching "how's Monday night?"

"Perfect" he agreed.

On Saturday afternoon when Spencer was still in bed Aria gave up and called in reinforcements. The three girls came over and they tried to lure her out of bed.

"I just wanted to be left alone!" She said through gritted teeth. The girls camped out in Aria's living room trying to figure out there next move.

At 11 am the next day the door bell rang.

"I was desperate" she said before opening the door. There in all her terrifying glory was Melissa Hastings.

She walked in and peered around, "where is she?" She asked. Aria showed her to the room.

"Hi, baby" she said rubbing circles on her back. After a few minutes she slipped her heels off and climbed into bed with her. She planted a kiss on her forehead. Then she laced her hand into Spencer's and they adjusted so they were laying on their backs looking at the ceiling. After a few minutes Melissa sang "what would you do-ooo-ooo for a Klondike bar."

"What?" Spencer asked with a laugh.

"Do you remember the boyfriend I had before Ian" Melissa asked

"Vaguely" Spencer added.

"His name was Jeremy and when he broke up with me I was crushed."

"You came in and laid down with me and you would sing that song, and we would come up with list of things we would do for a Klondike bar."

"I can't believe you remember that" Spencer said amazed.

"I can't believe you forgot" she said sadly.

They laid there in silence.

"You know what I think?" Melissa said after some time went by.

"Hmmm?" Spencer asked.

"I talked to Toby, and I talked to Aria and what I think is that that baby isn't his."

"Why do you think that?" Spencer asked sitting up.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it is." She said "just a feeling I have."

"I feel like this baby is keeping him from committing to me, to us and our life"

Melissa took her hand looking at the engagement ring.

"That's a pretty big commitment" Melissa said.

Sunday night Spencer went back to Toby's apartment with every intention of sleeping with him. When she walked through the door he was asleep with the TV still on. She stripped down to naked and slipped into the sheets. He must've woke up after Spencer fell asleep and turned the tv off because she woke up the next morning in his arms. She waited for him to initiate foreplay or ask if she wanted to do anything but he didn't.

"Im having a baby date with Katrina tonight" he told her.

"Oh okay" she said trying to stay cool about the whole thing.

He kissed her passionately before leaving for work.

After work that day Toby and Katrina met for dinner.

"So how's the baby" Toby asked.

"Fine I guess" she said irritably he guessed she was still mad about their last date. They ate in silence.

"Is the baby kicking yet?" He asked

She rolled her eyes, no it's too early for that.

"We're doing the paternity test on Monday at your Drs visit right!" He asked.

"Yes" she said annoyed "I know this isn't what you want to hear but this baby is yours, I wasn't with anyone else when we were together"

After dinner he got back tithe apartment and saw a note on the counter.

"Went out for girls night with Emily, Ali, and Hanna, be home late, I love you"

Spencer came in at about midnight stumbling.

"Hi, baby!" She said putting her arms around him.

"How was your date with your whore and bastard child?" she asked

"Lousy" he said "come on let's get you to bed." She leaned up against him.

"It's not fair" Spencer said "it's not fair that she gets to have your baby"

"You and I will have our own babies, I promise" he said.

They started kissing deeply. Toby pulled them into the bedroom he undressed himself and Spencer. He laid her down and positioned himself to enter her.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Yes" she said and Toby plunged into her. She matched his thrusts.

"Oh god, oh yes" she moaned

"Harder, harder, HARDER!" She screamed.

Toby pounded into her. "Oh god I love you so much" he said.

"Ahhhhh!" They both screamed as they came. Spencer flipped them over and she rode him. The pleasure was intense.

"It feels so good!" She screamed she grabbed the sheets on the bed. Toby knew she was going to explode and cum all over him.

"Unnnhhhh, unnnnnnhhhhhhhhh! UNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she came squirting all over him.

"Yes, yes, yes" she moaned as she rocked back and forth riding out her orgasm.

"I love you" she said kissing him sloppily.

"I love you too" he said before going back to kissing.

I hope you liked it. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Toby woke up, it was early. Spencer's head was rested on his chest. She was still naked. They had fucked like bunnies last night. And he didn't want to leave the bed for anything. Spencer slowly woke up. She nuzzled his chest planting kisses on his chest and abs.

"Hold that thought baby" Toby said.

He picked up his cell.

"Hey Tyler" Toby said. Spencer was at his crotch. "No" he mouthed. She put his dick in her mouth rubbing her tongue against the tip. "I...I...I'm giving everyone...the day off" he struggled. She sucked him hard and looked up at him innocently with her big brown eyes.

"Uhhhhh" he moaned "I gotta go!" He barked out.

She sucked him harder.

"Oh Spencer" he moaned.

She stopped sucking him before he could cum.

"Fuck me how you want baby, do whatever you want to me." She said hotly.

He slipped out from under her so she was laying on her stomach. He rubbed her ass. She looked at him she knew what he wanted to do.

"I've been a bad girl daddy, I need a spanking" she said in a little voice. He smacked her in the ass.

"Oh punish me daddy" she said smirking at him. Toby spanked her lightly, then harder under her begging. He started spanking her sweet spot. She humped the bed begging. Toby slipped a hand between her legs. He slipped his fingers inside her, teasing her. He parted her legs and and slid his dick inside her. He humped her slowly, continuing the teasing. He reached into his drawer pulling something out. He reached underneath her. A little ball started vibrating against her clit. Toby pumped into her. He grabbed her nipples squeezing them hard. She cried out in pleasure and pain.

"Yes, yes, uhhhhhhhh, yes, it feels so good! Fuck me, harder, oh harder, fuck my brains out." She moaned.

"Yes, yes, uhhh give it to me!" She yelled shaking as she came squirting all over.

Katrina sat on the couch rubbing her belly. She had tears in her eyes.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Melody asked coming out of her bedroom.

She just shook her head.

"I'm pregnant" she said in explanation. Melody nodded.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Melody answered it.

"Hey baby" she squealed kissing Tyler. "Why aren't you at work"

"Toby gave everyone the day off and I thought I'd surprise you" he said smiling back at her.

"Why did Toby give everyone the day off? He's never done that" Katrina asked.

"Probably so he could fuck that hot fiancé of his all day" Tyler said "he sounded like he was in the middle of it."

Melody smacked him.

"Ow!" He complained "what was that for?"

Melody nodded over to Katrina.

"For being an insensitive ass" she said.

"Sorry Katrina" Tyler said

Melody and Tyler left for a movie leaving Katrina to her thoughts.

Toby and Spencer were making breakfast naked in the kitchen. Toby grabbed at her breasts, her ass, and her pussy. They shared quick kisses.

"I can't wait to get you back into the bed" Toby said kissing her temple.

"I love you" Spencer said.

"I love you more" Toby replied.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hi Katrina" he said flatly.

"What do you want Katrina?" He said irritatedly.

"You what?!" He asked

"You can't do that!" He yelled. Spencer looked questioningly.

"It's not just your decision" he said angrily.

"That's not true!" He yelled slamming his hand on the counter.

"Can't you wait and see what the doctor says?" He asked

"Yeah just wait to see what the doctor says"

He violently hung up the phone.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asked going to his side wrapping her arms around him. She could tell he was upset.

"She wants an abortion" he said his voice breaking.

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review! I hope you like it.**

"Katrina!?" Toby yelled banging on her apartment door 30 minutes later. "Open the damn door!"

Katrina opened the door.

"Now that you've woken the dead, by all means come in" she said sarcastically.

"What's this bullshit about you wanting to get an abortion?" He asked breathing heavily.

"It's not bullshit, I told you I didn't want to do this alone, and I'm starting to feel very alone. What happens when Spencer gets pregnant? She's gonna be your number one priority, that baby is going to be your number one priority" she said wiping tears from her eyes. "You don't want this baby, you don't give a damn about me or this baby"

"That's not true" he countered.

"Plus I've been having these really bad dreams, I think it's an omen, I think there's something wrong with this baby." She insisted. Toby chuckled darkly.

"You know what I find funny Katrina?" He asked angrily.

"What?" She asked sniffling.

"This whole time you insist it's my baby, and I've done everything I could and now all of a sudden, right after I brought up the paternity test again all of a sudden you "have a bad feeling" about the baby and you say you should just abort it because I don't give a damn"

"You bastard" she cried "I'll just go ahead and schedule that abortion since 'it's not your baby'" she said sniffling. "Get the hell out! I don't ever want to see you again" she said crying. Toby walked out slamming the door behind him. Katrina was dialing the phone number to the doctor when she heard the door creak open.

"You want to talk like rational adults now" she called figuring it was Toby.

"Unnnngghh, Unnnnnnnnggggghhh, Unnnnnnnnnnnggggggggghhhhh" Spencer moaned as Toby pounded into her hard. He had taken her to bed the minute he'd walked through the door. Toby had made up his mind. Fuck Katrina. She was out of his life. He was going to impregnate Spencer tonight. He'd give Spencer and their little family everything he had. Toby pulled out of her before rolling her over and pushing it into her from behind. "Again?!" Spencer whined playfully. They had been going at it for four hours.

"You did want to get pregnant sometime soon?" He teased.

Toby and Spencer had just dosed off when Toby's phone vibrated. It was a number he didn't recognize but he answered it.

"Spence, Spencer!" Toby whispered lovingly into her ear. "We have to go"

Spencer opened her eyes looking at him with concern. "Katrina's in the hospital" he said solemnly. "A neighbor found her unconscious on the floor." He added darkly

"She was attacked!"

 **I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Review! I hope you all like this chapter!**

Toby and Spencer rushed to the hospital. When they got there they found a shaken and bruised Katrina. She had a black eye and a cut across one of her cheeks. Her hair was a mess and she had cuts and bruises on her chest and arms.

"Katrina?" He said as he walked into the room. At the sight of them she burst into tears. Toby carefully put his arms around her. She sobbed loudly.

"I was so scared" she sobbed.

"Shh, shh, daddy's here shh"

Toby pulled away after a moment.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything, they just keep coming in and poking me"

Spencer reached for Katrina's call button. She pressed the button holding it down. A nurse came in "what can I get for you?" she asked.

"I want to know how my baby is" Katrina insisted.

"We're waiting for a doctor to come down from obstetrics" she answered flatly.

"She was attacked and has been sitting here God knows how long not knowing if her baby is alive so could you kindly call up to obstetrics and tell the doctor to get their ass down here" Spencer said angrily.

The nurse left the room without another word.

"Thank you" Katrina said sincerely.

15 minutes later, an obstetrician came in with an ultrasound machine.

"Alright Miss Adams, let's see how your baby is doing"

"I'll go wait in the waiting room" Spencer said in an attempt to excuse herself. Katrina took her hand.

"No, please stay, you're going to be this baby's mom too"

"Ok" Spencer agreed.

"If we can get a heartbeat, there's no reason to suspect that the baby isn't perfectly fine." She assured them.

Spencer and Toby each held one of Katrina's hands. The doctor put the ultrasound wand on her belly. The three stood there waiting to hear a hearbeatt. After about 30 seconds Katrina started crying.

"Did I lose the baby?" She sobbed. Spencer put her free hand over her mouth and Toby wore a grim expression.

"Wait, wait..." The doctor said. "Do you hear that?" They all listened and soon they could hear a washing machine sound.

"That's the baby's heartbeat" she said with a smile.

"The baby is okay?" Katrina asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes, we'll have to monitor the baby closely, but for now it seems the baby is fine"

"Thank God" Toby breathed.

Spencer squeezed Katrina's hand smiling down at her.

After Katrina had given her statement to the police, Toby and Spencer insisted on taking her home. As they got to the car, Spencer stopped.

"Katrina, um I think after everything that happened I think maybe it would be a good idea if you come home with us, stay with us a while." She said.

"Yeah" Toby said agreeing with Spencer. "There's security and we can take care of you"

"Ok" Katrina agreed weakly.

"You're moving in with them?!" Melody screamed when Katrina came by the apartment to pack a bag.

"It's not that big of a deal Mel" she insisted.

"Yes it is!" Melody yelled.

"I'm going with them, end of discussion" Katrina said angrily. "I'm the mother of his child, it's biologically predetermined that he's suppose to take care of me"

When they arrived back at the apartment Spencer made up the sofa bed and Toby made tea for everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked her.

"I'm still shaken but I feel safer here" she admitted.

"Good I'm glad" Spencer said sincerely.

Katrina snuggled up on the bed.

"Ok well I guess we're going to go to bed." Toby said.

"Goodnight" Katrina said.

"Goodnight" Spencer and Toby said in unison.

They went into the bedroom, about ten minutes later as Katrina was trying to fall asleep she heard the sound of the mattress squeaking the way it only did when some serious sex was happening on top of it.

 **Please Review! I hope you like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well at least I got one updated. Hopefully I'll have one or two for you tomorrow but right now I need sleep so Enjoy! Please Review!**

Toby pumped into her nice and slow. He was trying to limit the noise the bed was making. Normally he liked the way the bed squeaked, it egged him on. Tonight however he and Spencer were not alone. Spencer kept biting her lips, scratching his back, and squeezing her legs around him. Anything to keep from screaming like a wild animal in heat. Toby could feel her body start trembling, it wasn't going to be much longer for either of them. He prayed Spencer could keep holding her moans in.

"Choke me" she whispered desperately into his ear "please, I'm not going to be able to keep quiet"

Toby circled his hands around her neck. She bit her lip.

"Please" she mouthed. Toby tightened his grip as he slammed into her. He circled his hips over and over making his dick rub against her spasming walls. Spencer slammed her hands against the mattress repeatedly as she squirted all over him. Toby knew she was having a massive orgasm. He felt deprived to not be able to hear her screams. Toby was having trouble not screaming his head off too as he continued to grind into her and she kept squirting.

Toby let go of her neck as she shoved her head into the pillow.

"Fuck baby, I've never gotten you this wet before!" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh you horny little thing" he whispered as he bit down on her shoulder finally exploding and filling her with his cum.

The next morning, Spencer woke up and noticed Toby had a boner. She quickly straddled him sinking all the way down. She started riding him hard. The bed squeaked as she bounced and humped and grinded on him. She didn't seem to care about all the noise the bed was making. When Toby could see she was on the edge he pushed two fingers into her mouth for her to bite onto. Even with his fingers in her mouth she still moaned. After they both came she leaned down kissing him.

"That was almost heaven" she said

as she collapsed on him.

"Almost?" He said as if he was hurt.

"It would've been if I could have screamed my head off."

"I know baby" he said pulling her to his chest so she was laying on top of him.

"It was a good thing you did, inviting her to stay with us." He said kissing her.

"I know but I miss our privacy" she pouted.

"Well she won't always be here, she's got to go to work" he said as his mouth trailed down to her neck.

"Don't get me all worked up again" she said getting off of him and pulling on one of his t-shirts and sweat pants. She went into the kitchen and started to make something for breakfast. She was relieved to see Katrina was still asleep. She busied herself making eggs and toast and sausage. Toby came out of the bedroom and watched Spencer as she moved about the kitchen. He could get used to this. He kissed her temple and slipped his hand in the back of her sweats rubbing and squeezing her ass. He slipped his hand farther down. He put two fingers inside her.

"I'll get you all worked up again if I want" he said pushing his fingers in and out of her.

"Good morning" Katrina said stretching. Toby pulled his fingers out wiping her wetness on her ass.

"Morning!" Spencer said brightly. "I'm making breakfast" she beamed.

"I'm not really..." Katrina said running to the bathroom.

"Ooooo morning sickness" Spencer said wrinkling her nose. Toby went to check on Katrina. He held her hair and rubbed her back. After she was finished she brushed her teeth.

"Hey Toby" she whispered as he went to leave the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He asked

"You need a new bed" she said with a knowing smile. Toby blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

After breakfast Katrina announced that she was going to town with melody and that she would be back later. After she left Spencer pulled toby into the bedroom. She dropped her sweatpants and got on all fours on the bed.

"I need a good stiff pounding" she said as Toby eagerly got behind her. Toby pushed into her.

"Oh god yes!" Spencer screamed.

"Faster, faster! Come on give it to me! Give it to me harder! harder" She begged.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed as the tension built.

"Oh come on you horny little slut, give it up" Toby panted.

"Right there, right there" she panted "UNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHH!"

She collapsed onto the bed rolling over.

"I'm so horny, fuck me again!" She begged.

He gladly plunged his dick back into her. He grabbed her ass tightly grinding himself into her.

"Oh I'm going to make your pussy explode" he panted as she writhed on the bed.

"Ahhh" she moaned

"How's it feel baby girl" he teased as he continued humping.

"Yes, yes, unnnnnhhhh, yes don't stop, I'm coming, UNNNNNNGGGGHHH!" She screamed as pleasure exploded inside her.

"Fuck! Spencer!" Toby yelled as he came right after her.

Toby and Spencer were cuddling on the couch a few hours later when Katrina came in obviously flustered and upset.

"What's the matter?" Toby asked as he got up from the couch.

"I...uh...I was shopping with Melody...and...uh...we got in...into a fight...and she left me at the store...so I uh kept shopping and was gonna walk home...and...I...I...think someone...someone was following me" she sobbed.

"Shh, shh, you're just on edge from last night" Toby said pulling her into his arms.

"No, I'm telling you, that freak that attacked me is still after me" she cried. "They were following me!"

"Ok, ok I believe you" he said rubbing her back "you're home now though so just relax baby"

"I'm going to call the cops" Toby said "we need to make out a report"

"Ok" Katrina agreed.

"Toby if you don't mind I think I'm just going to go have lunch with the girls" Spencer said.

"Ok" he said kissing her lightly.

"Can I say something I'm probably not supposed to say?" Hanna asked as the drinks got to the table.

"Don't you always?" Emily asked with a grin.

"How do you know this girl didn't hire somebody to beat her up?" Hanna asked to the table.

"What that's insane" Spencer said "why would she do that?"

"To get close to Toby? To make him choose her and his unborn fetus over you? To break you guys up?" Hanna ventured.

"Well she isn't going to succeed if that's her aim" Spencer said. "Toby and I fucked 3 times this morning." She said with pride.

"But Spence?" Aria said "you're here with us and she's at the apartment with Toby"

"They could be screwing right now" Alison whispered.

"Well they're not!" Spencer said angrily "Toby loves me, he would never do that to me"

They dropped the subject and didn't bring it up again.

When Spencer got to the car she found a big Manilla envelope. She opened it and then dialed Toby's number.

"Hey baby what's up" Toby asked answering the phone.

"Are the cops still there?" Spencer asked panicky.

"Yes" he answered

"Good, don't let them leave" she said hopping in the car and racing back to his apartment.

 **I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is so short, I wanted to get another update in tonight. I hope you like it. Please Review!**

Spencer stepped off the elevator still shaking.

"Katrina's not the only one being followed" Spencer announced. She handed the envelope to the investigator.

"This was in my car after I had lunch with my friends" she said.

"They're pictures of the night you and Toby had sex while I was gone" she told Katrina.

"Well then I'm going to need you all to come up with a list who might have some malevolence towards you, since both women are being targeted I suspect it's someone to do with you Mr. Cavanaugh" the investigator said.

"If you think of anything, let me know, we'll be in touch" the investigator said leaving.

After they left Spencer went into the bedroom and closed the door. Katrina called Melody and she decided to go back to the apartment for a few hours. She must have sensed that they needed alone time.

Toby walked into the bedroom. Spencer was sitting on the bed reading.

"You going to punish me again?" He asked cupping her chin running his thumb across her lower lip.

"No" she said "I want you to make me feel like your fiancé and fuck me like the dirty little whore you know I secretly am"

"Oh yeah, I can do that" Toby said taking her hand and leading her to the office. Toby began undressing her and then undressed himself. When they were both completely naked he pushed her onto the couch facing the back. He smacked her ass hard.

"You're a dirty little whore" he said kneeling behind her. He pushed his massive erection into her. He played with her clit as he pumped into her.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, God don't stop now!" She moaned as he pumped into her furiously.

"Oh!" Toby grunted "who's your daddy princess?"

"You are" she answered desperate for release.

"Alright dirty girl, cum for daddy, cum for daddy" me panted as he rubbed her clit and pounded into her.

"Ohhhhh yeeeaaaahh, cuuuuuuum for daddddddy!" He growled in a low voice as she squirted all over every thing. She had barely caught her breath when he dragged her back to the bedroom. He pulled something out of a drawer.

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun with you" he said as he handcuffed her hands and then hooked the handcuffs over the bedroom door. Toby kneeled down and started fingering her furiously.

"Toby please" she panted. He added rubbing his thumb against her clit and she convulsed. He stood up sucking on one nipple while he played with the other after some teasing he got back down on knees and began eating her out.

"Toby!" She moaned in pleasure "yes it feels so good" Toby pushed his face in between her legs as far as it would go. He made growling noises as he ate her out. When he sunk his tongue into her, let out a long moan.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh" she moaned slapping her feet against the door in pleasure.

Toby then got to his feet he wrapped Spencer's legs around him. He held her against the door as he rammed it home.

"Oh you like this don't you, of course you do because you're a dirty little whore" he panted.

"Toby! Oh god! Fuck yes! Make my pussy sing daddy!" She moaned on the edge. "UNNNNNNNNNFFFFGGGHHHH" she screamed as she came. Toby lifted her up off the hook and took her to the bed. He undid her hands and crawled into bed with her as she fell asleep.

 **Please Review! Also to the guest reviewer who said they were sad I updated "if you're not happy just leave" because it wasn't a Spoby story, it actually is a Spoby story and you should check it out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's short but I'm a sucker for cliffhangers! You're only 1-2 chapters away from finding out if the baby's Toby's until then its a secret ? I hope you like it! Please Review!**

Toby heard the elevator and got up from the bed pulling sweats and a t-shirt on. He closed the door gently so as not to wake up a sleeping Spencer.

"Hey" Toby said when he turned around.

"Hey" Katrina responded. They sat at the kitchen table opposite each other.

"Do you have any idea who could be doing this?" She asked.

"No, no clue!" He insisted. "An old girlfriend maybe? That's about the only thing that makes sense."

"I'm scared! Not just for me but for you and Spencer too!" She said worriedly.

"I know" he said. "Well Katrina you're going to get your wish"

She looked at him perplexed

"You're gonna get to meet my friends" he clarified.

Half an hour later Caleb was hacking into everyone's phones and computers looking for recording devices, Ezra looked for hidden cameras and Ali looked for things in unconventional hiding places.

Eventually Spencer came out of the bedroom.

"I hope you guys don't mind I figured it was time to pull out the big guns" she said as the elevator pinged. Everyone gasped as the doors opened. The sound of stilettos clicking against the tile floor.

"She's the big guns?" Katrina said with skepticism.

"Okay who let this bitch in?" Mona asked with her hands on her hips.

"Toby" they all said at once.

"Well honey since you're probably the reason we're all here why don't you shut up" Mona said irritatedly.

"Hanna! Why don't you help me find the fuse box?" She said pushing her into the office.

"The fuse box is..." Toby started

"We'll find it" Mona said closing the door.

"I don't trust her, Hanna" Mona said shaking her head. "There's something about that girl that stinks"

"I know Mona" Hanna agreed " I think so but no one agrees with me"

"We're just going to have to get her to show her true colors." Mona said.

"I don't trust Mona as far as I could throw her." Aria confided in Katrina at Toby and Spencer's engagement party later that night. The two were sipping soda as they watched the group dance, drink and laugh.

"Hanna's her best friend and she ran her over with a car. " Aria said comically.

"Oh my god!" Katrina said incredulously

"Yeah" Aria said nodding.

At midnight the party died down. Toby and Spencer left with Katrina to go back to the apartment.

"It's her" Hanna told the group after they left. "She's a big fat faker"

"She didn't say anything that would indicate that" Aria argued.

"Aria, you seriously think a legit stalker would have passed up on the chance to crash the engagement party. " Mona countered.

"Well all signs are pointing to this person being after Katrina so I don't think this is her" Aria insisted.

"I'm going to stay vigilant of her either way" Mona said to appease her.

"That was some party" Katrina said as she sat down on the pull out couch.

"Yup were fun people" Spencer said leaning in Toby.

"I need to get her to bed" Toby said pointing to Spencer's drunken frame.

"I can put myself to bed, just as soon as it stops spinning." Spencer said.

They both laughed.

"Good night" Katrina said curling up into the bed. She reached under her pillow and something scratched her she pulled out an envelope

 _East River Park_

 _2pm_

 _Come alone or else..._

Inside the envelope was a gold necklace she'd notice anywhere it was Melody's and she never took it off.

 **Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**We're going back in time ladies and gentlemen. I have been wanting to write this scene since I started this fic. I cut it out of chapter two because I thought it was too soon. Maybe I was wrong. Better late than never I guess.**

 **Please Review**

 **WARNING: Violence and Suicide Attempt**

Hanna, Caleb, and Emily headed up the stairs to Toby's loft. All three fearful of what they would find. Spencer had broken up with him only a week ago and they already didn't recognize the person he turned into.

They didn't bother knocking, he wouldn't answer and he didn't lock it anymore. They walked into the dark dank apartment. It was trashed and smelled bad.

He was laying on the floor. It was hard to tell whether he fell off the couch or had fallen asleep on the floor on purpose. He was dirty and reeked of booze.

"Hey Toby" Emily said sympathetically.

He grunted in response.

"Toby you can't keep doing this to yourself" Hanna pleaded.

"Shut up, Hanna" he barked.

"Hey!" Caleb yelled. "That's it!" He yelled grabbing Toby be the shirt and pulling him up onto his feet.

"You need to stop acting like a useless human being! Okay, so what you got dumped, we all have and we're not curled up in a ball acting like a big baby!"

Toby swung connecting his fist with Caleb's jaw. Caleb pushed him back to the floor.

"Never mind, you're beyond hope. Come on Hanna." Caleb said "Emily?"

"I want to stay" Emily said believing there had to be something that she could do to get through to him

"So you can be the next person he punches?" He asked holding his jaw "No!"

He needs Spencer Emily thought to herself. But calling Spencer and telling her the condition he was in would be the same as going to New York and dragging her back to rosewood kicking and screaming.

10 minutes later Emily was knocking on the Hastings door.

"I'm not sure why I'm even here" she said quietly once she sat the couple down. "Toby's been going through a hard time and the only thing I can think that will fix it is Spencer and obviously I can't call and dump this all on her. So I came here. He needs help and he would die if Spencer saw him this way anyhow."

Veronica and Peter went to Toby's apartment. They found Toby on the floor only now he was clutching a framed picture of him and Spencer.

"Caleb already tried the "tough love" approach it didn't go over well" Emily told them.

"Well see about that" Mr. Hastings said rolling up his sleeves.

"Look at you! You're a disgrace! You're pathetic! Right now you are every bad thought anyone has ever had of you! Right now you're proving every gossiping house wife right! Is that what you want? What if Spencer walked through that door right now? Would you want her to see you this way?" He hollered pulling him to his feet.

"I loved her!" He half yelled, half cried. "She's the only one that ever loved me, ever believed in me, now she's gone, and soon I will be too!"

Peter dragged Toby into the bathroom turning his shower on. Veronica and Emily heard a thunk that was obviously Toby being dumped into the shower.

"Veronica!" Peter yelled "Call 911"

"He took pills" Mr. Hastings sighed disappointedly.

The next thing Toby remembered was waking up in a hospital bed. He couldn't move. He looked down to see he was restrained to the bed. After straining against the ties, he noticed Mrs. Hastings in the chair beside the bed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well either you're stupid and mixed booze with pills, or you attempted suicide" she said not looking up from the magazine she was reading. "And I know you're not stupid"

"I just wanted it to stop hurting" he said weakly.

"You know, by the time the paramedics came you were unresponsive, they didn't know if you'd make it, all I could think was 'what am I going to tell Spencer' I know that that is probably selfish but that's what I thought"

Toby thought about this, he thought of Spencer, sobbing uncontrollably at his funeral, and then he thought of Emily she'd be beside herself, and Caleb would be the strong one saying "he made his choice" but he'd secretly blame himself for not having done more. He couldn't believe he'd almost put his friends, the people he loved more than anything in the world through that, putting them through this was bad enough.

"How could you do this to me!" He heard a slightly familiar voice bellow. 'Ok that I was not expecting' He thought sarcastically.

"Hi dad" Toby said tiredly.

"You didn't answer my question, how could you do this to me...after your mother..." he choked "don't you know you're all I have left? How could you do this to your friends, they're all outside worried sick."

"Spencer?" He turned asking Mrs. Hastings half hopeful half dreading.

"No" Mrs. Hastings said "I didn't tell her and I swore her friends to secrecy, but if you want I can call and tell her"

"Please don't" he said sagging back down onto the bed.

"That's what I thought" Mrs. Hastings said.

3 days later the Hastings took him to their house.

"You can stay here as long as you like" Mrs. Hastings said.

"Can I stay in Spencer's room?" He asked shyly.

"Yes" she said sympathetically.

"The next few weeks aren't going to be easy" he started.

"No" Mrs. Hastings agreed.

"No matter what I say don't call Spencer" he asked seriously.

"Ok" she agreed.

*3 weeks later*

"To Toby!" The group cheered. He was celebrating his first week as the CEO of Cavanaugh Construction. Hanna had been answering the phones. Caleb had named himself the head of the IT department. Aria and Ezra were doing the advertising. Emily was helping Toby build samples and Alison was making everything look homey. Now the gang plus Toby's dad and Spencer's parents stood in the designated "waiting area" holding glasses of champagne.

"Thank you" he said looking around the room "really I couldn't have done this without you, all of you"

"Alright time to party!" Hanna yelled. Hanna and the rest of the gang made a beeline for the door.

Toby's father congratulated him and then excused himself. He said "good night" to the Hastings. Toby was just about to lock up when he noticed Mrs. Hastings was holding a box.

"I don't want to upset you but I'm not frigid enough to keep this from you" she said handing him the box. "I'll give you your space."

Toby opened it. Inside was a copy of "The Notebook"

 _My Dearest Tobias,_

 _I am so proud of you! I always knew you were meant to do great things. I love you, if you don't believe anything else, believe that. Maybe in another time or place you and I are meant to be. And if we are meant to be I have to believe we'll find our way back to each other. Congratulations on the new business and good luck._

 _All my love,_

 _Spencer_

The gift made him smile. He loved that girl so much! He held onto that line "And if we are meant to be I have to believe we'll find our way back to each other"

"We'll find our way back to each other" he said to himself almost as if it were a silent prayer.

After thanking Mrs. Hastings and assuring her he was 100% ok he headed down to the bar to party with his friends.

An hour of drinking and dancing later Caleb elbowed Toby in the side.

"That brunette that looks like an underwear model has been making eyes at you since you walked in"

"No" Toby said shaking his head.

"You don't have to marry her" Caleb said laughing. "But I am gonna marry her" he said going back to grinding on Hanna"

Toby downed the rest of his beer and walked over to the brunette.

"You want to dance?" She asked as he approached.

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend" he said warning her.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend" she said challenging him.

"Toby" he said as introduction.

"Natalia" she replied. They started dancing and after awhile they knew and anticipated which way the other would move.

Toby and his friends were having so much fun no one noticed the brunette that came through the door. She was there all of 5 minutes and no one ever wondered where that bottle of Cristal had come from.

 **Now that I have written it, I'm definitely thinking I should have written it sooner. I've been obsessed with flashbacks lately. I think I'm going to do a string of flashback chapters for some of my fics.**

 **As for those of you unhappy with how little I update. If I haven't updated something in awhile(or at all) it's because**

 **1\. It's not getting as many reviews as others.**

 **2\. I don't know 100% what happens next.**

 **3\. I don't have chapters saved up in advance.**

 **4\. I'm working on a killer chapter and I need you to be patient.**

 **I'm only one person, I need to eat sleep and work occasionally.**

 **P.S. Don't let this deter you guys from bugging me for updates**

 **Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, you guys are going to hate this chapter. I know it. It was necessary, I promise. Please review!**

Katrina tossed and turned all night. Who had put the note under the pillow? How'd they get in the apartment? She had called Melody's phone multiple times. No answer. She slipped out of Toby's apartment and headed over to her old apartment.

"Melody? Melody?! Melody!" She yelled through the apartment. Finally she burst through her bedroom door.

"Oh my god" she said as she looked over the room. The blankets on her bed were a mess as if someone had been dragged out of it. There was books and knick knacks knocked over. In the middle of the room was a picture of Melody and Katrina, the glass had been shattered. She started to cry. The only person she loved more than Toby was Melody and that freak had taken her. She quickly called Tyler.

"Hey" he said when he answered the phone.

"Is Melody with you?" She asked in a panic voice.

"No" he said, sounding distracted.

"Well, when's the last time you saw her? When's the last time you talked to her?" Katrina asked in a rush.

"Last night, at Toby's engagement party" he said sounding like he was paying attention now. "What's going on?"

"Melody is missing" she sobbed. "I think someone took her." She hung up the phone. She picked up the shattered picture frame with the picture of her and Melody.

*flashback* 

Katrina stood in front of the full length mirror. She had on a black see through nightie with matching panties.

*whistles* "what is it Toby's birthday?" Melody asked as she walked in.

"It's a bribe" Katrina said looking at the floor. "He's going to Toronto on business and I want to go with him." She said pulling a wrap dress around her lingerie. "No Toronto, no sex" she said with an evil grin.

"Good luck" she said. "How could he say no"

Katrina arrived at the apartment. Toby was packing a suitcase.

"Getting ready for Toronto?" She asked innocently.

"Yup" he said plopping a shirt in his luggage.

"I was thinking" she started hesitantly "maybe I could go with you, we could have a lot of fun."

"No" Toby said "it's a lot of power points and shop talk, you'd be alone most the time and even when I am there I'll be exhausted"

"Are you sure I can't interest you in reconsidering" she said as she untied her dress and let it drop to the floor.

"Mmmmm, that is tempting" he said looking her up and down.

"If you take me to Toronto" she said putting her arms around his neck "I'll do whatever you want me too"

"No" he said again firmly.

"Ok" she said as she picked up her dress and put it back on.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused. Katrina could already see the bulge in his pants.

"No Toronto, no sex" she said teasingly.

"What if I plan a little getaway for us, in a couple months, Hawaii? The Bahamas? Lake Tahoe?" He offered.

"Really?" She asked excitedly stripping her dress back off and walking back to him.

"Really" he said as he slipped his hands under the thin fabric. She kissed him.

"Can I have you now?" He asked with a smile.

"How'd it go?" Melody asked when Katrina came back later.

"He said no" Katrina announced disappointedly "and then he fucked me"

"Um what happened to no Toronto no sex?" Melody asked

"He said he'd plan a vacation for us" Katrina said brightly.

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Honey, I don't want to hurt your feelings but he won't even plan a date for you, you believe he's gonna plan a whole vacation?" Melody asked shaking her head "you need to cut him loose."

"No , Mel I can't, I love him, and I think deep down he loves me too" she insisted.

She followed Melody into her room to see she had a suitcase half packed too.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"D.C., I'm on the last flight out tonight" she said quietly.

"Why?" She whined.

"The guy covering the campaigns is sick so Im covering" she said.

"No boyfriend, no best friend, what am I gonna do?" She asked melodramatically as she threw herself on Melody's bed.

1 week later still in flashback

"Katrina I'm home!" Melody bellowed as she walked through the door. She found her in front of the mirror once again trying on lingerie.

"Hey! How was DC?" She asked

"Cold and boring" she said rolling her eyes. "What's going on here"

"I bought new underwear for Toby" she said turning this way and that "I'm going to go over to show him how much I missed him"

"Hey baby!" She said stepping off the elevator.

"Hey" he yawned.

"Oh baby, you look exhausted" she said kissing his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt. "Let me take you to bed and make you feel good" she led him into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"Oh baby I'm really too tired" he said yawning.

"I'll do all the work" she said sexily "you just lay there and enjoy"

"Can't you see how tired I am" he yawned.

"You can't even get hard for me?" She asked looking on the verge of crying.

"Of course I can" he said as he started caressing her breasts over her bra. "I like this, you should wear it more often" he said as he took it off of her. He sucked and groped at her breasts. After they'd both been attended to he pressed his face into the space between her breasts.

"I missed you so much" he moaned.

"I missed you too" she cried.

Toby stripped down his semi-erect dick popping out, he laid down as Katrina grabbed a condom.

"I was thinking" she started when she finally straddled him "Lake Tahoe, sounds nice, when do you want to go?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled

"Lake Tahoe" she whispered into his ear as she laid down on top of him "our little getaway?"

"Ok, I'll take you to Lake Tahoe, we'll go in November, the fresh snow, hot chocolate, hot tubs, fucking by the fire place on a bear skin rug, a faux bear skin rug of course, would you like that baby?" He said.

"Yes, god yes" she cried "promise me"

Toby opened his eyes. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"I promise" he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Don't stop" Katrina cried "I'm so close"

"I don't ever want to stop" he moaned. "You feel so good."

"Toby!" She cried out

"Katrina!" He screamed straining.

"Ahhh" she screamed coming "I love you Toby, I love you so fucking much"

Toby pulled her back down to his chest kissing her deeply letting his tongue explore her mouth.

"Melody!" Katrina had called when she arrived back to the apartment.

"We made love" she burst when she saw her bestie.

"We who?" She asked skeptically

"Toby and me" she said breathless. Melody rolled her eyes.

"He said he missed me while he was gone, he said he never wants to stop being with me and when I said I love you, he kissed me"

She said with a huge smile on her face. "He even promised to take me to Lake Tahoe on vacation"

"Were you fucking him when he said all that?" Melody asked.

"Yes" Katrina whined

"Kat I once convinced Tyler to go vegan during sex" Melody interjected.

"Tyler can't go two days without a cheeseburger" Katrina snorted.

"Yes, I do believe that was my point" melody said. Katrina sunk down on Melody's bed defeated. Melody put her arm around her.

"I hope he does love you. And I hope he takes you to Tahoe" Melody said "I'm here for you, I'm always on your side"

"I know"

*present time*

"Katrina! Katrina!" The voices brought her out of her reverie. She looked up to see Toby, Tyler, Mona, Caleb, and Ezra.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Toby asked.

"I thought it was a trick, so that freak could get a hold of me again, I wanted to make sure it was real" Katrina cried.

"Well it is" Mona said "Melody is probably bound and gagged in a basement somewhere and if you follow that notes instructions you'll be next"

Katrina burst into tears and all the guys glared at Mona.

"I'm speaking from experience" she shrugged.

"There are two main reasons someone gets kidnapped" Mona started "money or a personal vendetta/psycho"

"Money would be easy, we can get money" she said "but since it's stalking as well I'd say someone has a personal grudge against you Katrina."

"If that freak does anything to Melody I swear to god, I will kill him" Tyler said angrily.

"I have to go" she said holding up the note and necklace "alone"

"No" the five said in almost unison.

"I'm going! Melody has been my best friend since I was 12 years old, she's like a sister to me, I have to go! If I don't go alone that psycho might do something to her." She grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

"You have to go after her" Tyler said "it's clearly a trap"

"Tyler you stay here in case she comes back, we'll try to follow her at a safe distance." Toby said.

Katrina wondered around the park. The note had just said the park. After about 20 minutes she saw someone who looked like Melody sitting on a bench across the way.

"Melody!" She yelled as she started running towards her. It was her! "Melody!"

"Katrina?! Why are you running?" Melody asked concerned.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where is he?" Katrina blurted. Katrina hugged her smiling in spite of herself

"Who?" Melody asked.

"Your kidnapper" Katrina yelled. She handed her the necklace.

"Where did you find this I looked EVERYWHERE!" She said with a huge smile.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Toby and his friends had followed her. She realized how bad this looked.

"You set me up?!" Katrina cried "why?!"

"Set you up for what?" Melody asked confused.

"Toby and his friends think I'm lying about the whole attacker/stalker thing. I heard them talking. This makes me look even more guilty, why would you do this to me?"

Melody got angry. Toby was closing in on them.

"Does he know? Toby? Does he know what you did?" Melody sneered quietly.

"No! And he's never going to find out!" Katrina growled quietly.

"Then don't you EVER accuse me of doing something you know I'd never do ever in a million years!"

"I'm sorry" Katrina said.

"It was a trick after all" Katrina said when the gang got in earshot.

"I'm not so sure" Mona said "I think it might have been a scare tactic. Letting you know who ever this person is they can get in and out without a trace. It's a scary thought" she sighed.

"Again I speak from experience"

After Emily, Alison, Ezra, and Aria had left and Toby, Spencer, and Katrina went to bed Mona and Caleb pulled Hanna into the office.

"I don't think Katrina's faking" Caleb said.

"Neither do I anymore" Mona said

"What why?" Hanna asked.

"Do you believe in coincidences?" Mona said handing her a stack of papers.

"What am I looking at?" She asked taking them.

"It's a Birkin bag" Mona said.

"Huh?" Caleb asked.

"I'll know it when I see it" Hanna translated.

Hanna gasped

"Son of a..."

 **Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please Review with your thoughts or ideas!**

"10,000 dollars?!" Hanna said. Caleb and Mona had been combing through Toby's bank statements looking for anything that could be a potential clue.

"Once a year, Toby takes 10,000 dollars out of the bank and it disappears" Mona added.

"What do you mean 'disappears'?" Hanna asked.

"There's no purchases or receipts to explain it, it's just gone." Mona said.

"Are you thinking hush money?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, and maybe someone decided their hush was worth more" Caleb said.

"I think we should look into this on the low" Mona said. "If he's up to no good he won't tell us willingly"

*6 hours later*

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey" Spencer crooned into Katrina's ear.

"Mmm" Katrina mumbled in protest.

"Today is the big day, are you excited?" She crooned.

"Big day?" Katrina asked.

"It's your 3-month doctor visit" Spencer said. "Toby is very excited" she said pouring orange juice.

He's excited for the paternity test she thought sarcastically.

"You seem pretty excited too" Katrina said stretching.

"I've decided until I can get pregnant I'm going to live vicariously through you and Aria" she said.

"Oh are you coming to my visit?" She asked in a fake calm way. Yes Doctor this is my baby's father and my baby's father's fiancé. She'd die of embarrassment right there on the table.

"God no!" Spencer snorted. Katrina exhaled.

"I'm going shopping with my friend Alison for wedding stuff, I can't believe it's just over two weeks away!" Spencer squealed.

*4 hours later*

"So where is everyone?" Spencer asked Ali as they walked down the street looking in windows.

"Aria and Fitz are working, Caleb and Mona are on stalker detail, and Hanna and Emily are having a spa day curtesy of Caleb." Ali said.

"Nice" Spencer said. Spencer started to drift sideways as if she was going to faint. Ali pulled her upright.

"That's the third time today" Ali said.

"Um you know what, could we go get some food? I haven't eaten all day" she said as if that was the cause.

"Sure" Ali said brushing Spencer's hair out of her face and looking at her concerned.

They sat down at a little cafe, there was a little bridal dress place next door and Spencer had seen the most gorgeous dress she was dying to try on.

Spencer had an ice tea and pasta, Ali ordered a chicken sandwich and lemonade. They were about half way through lunch when a group of four pregnant women came into the cafe and sat diagonal from them.

"I can't sleep any more, I'm so huge and uncomfortable" one women complained.

"Me either! The damn kid is kicking all the time" another chimed in.

"I miss wearing sandals, my feet are so swollen" another added.

"I get the worst heartburn no matter what I eat" the last one said tossing the menu back on the table.

Ali looked over at Spencer. She was doing her best not to cry. She looked the same way she had when Ali had told her she wasn't going to win class president, she'd been able to make her class president, she couldn't fix this tho, she couldn't make her pregnant.

"Excuse me" Ali said addressing the pregnant women "my friend and her husband have been trying to get pregnant for months so if you could kindly not bitch about it because she'd give anything to be complaining about swollen ankles, or heart burn, or the baby kicking."

The women looked at Spencer sympathetically.

"You'll get there before you know it" the one that complained of the baby kicking said

"My husband and I tried for over a year, don't lose hope" said the one that complained she couldn't sleep.

"Do you want to go?" Ali asked when she realized Spencer wasn't eating. She nodded.

"It tasted funny anyway" Spencer said as they got up and left.

*meanwhile at Katrina's Drs appointment*

"Every thing looks good" the doctor said looking at the ultrasound machine.

"Do you want to know the sex?" She asked.

Toby and Katrina slowly nodded.

"It's a boy!" She told them. Katrina and Toby smiled at each other. Toby hugged her giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

When they left the doctors Katrina had tears in her eyes.

"I have to tell you something but I don't want you to hate me. Secrets have a way of getting out and I'd rather you hear it from me." She said.

"Okay" Toby said urging her on.

"You know that day you came back from Toronto, we had amazing sex?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I...I missed you so much...you were half asleep and I was so glad you were back...and I just wanted to be with you because I missed you sooooo much..."

"Katrina!" He yelled as if to say spit it out.

"I forgot" she said.

"Forgot what?" He asked.

"The condom" she said looking down. She peeked up at him. He was staring straight ahead.

"Toby please say something, yell or scream or hit me just please something"

 ***Gasp* That bitch! How is Toby going to react? What's going on with Spencer? What is Toby spending $10,000 a year on? Let me know what you think! Please Review with your thoughts or ideas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok I anticipate that I'm going to be writing another chapter of this very soon! I hope you don't hate it too much. Grab the tissues. Please review! I'll post the next chapter if I get at least 10 reviews.**

"Toby...please...I'm sorry" Katrina sobbed. "I don't know what else to say"

"Well at least now I know how you got pregnant" he said sighing.

Katrina exhaled when it seemed Toby wasn't mad.

"I trusted you Katrina!" He yelled "and you know what's worse?"

"What?" She sniffled.

"When I found out you were pregnant, I thought the baby had to be mine, you were so sure and I trusted you, and I had this thought 'she didn't do it on purpose, she didn't choose to get pregnant' " he sighed.

"I don't have that anymore, because I'm finding it really hard to believe after a year and a half of religiously using condoms that you just forgot"

The drove in silence for a long time.

"Please don't tell Spencer" she whispered quietly.

"What?" He asked

"She's excited about the baby, and we're getting along, she doesn't need to know." Katrina said her voice breaking.

"I'm not gonna lie to her" Toby said.

When they arrived at the apartment they saw Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Aria, Ezra, and Mona in the living room. They all had serious faces.

Hanna spoke up first.

"There's something wrong with Spencer" Toby ran into the bedroom. Ali sat on his side of the bed, pressing a wash cloth to her head.

"She goes from burning up to freezing cold, she asked me to stay with her until you came home" Ali said getting up "we wanted to take her to the ER but she said no"

"Food poisoning" Spencer said rolling over and grabbing a bucket to puke in.

"She says the cafe we went to had bad food and that the ER can't do anything about food poisoning, but if she keeps throwing up like this then she's going to need to go for dehydration."

"You guys can go, I'll call you if we need anything." He said.

He climbed into bed with Spencer wrapping his arms around her, she was burning up at the moment.

"I'm right here baby" he said nuzzling her neck.

"How'd the doctors appointment go?" She asked.

"Good, Katrina is having a boy" he said.

"Little Toby junior" she cooed.

Spencer woke up early the next morning. Toby was still asleep so she crept into the office and turned on the computer. She was scared of what she'd find but she needed to know. She looked over her shoulder before typing in "symptoms of brain cancer"

 **Requires medical diagnosis**

 **People may experience:**

 **Headache:** can be persistent or severe

 **Muscular:** difficulty walking, muscle weakness, problems with coordination, or weakness of the arms and legs

 **Whole body:** balance disorder, dizziness, fatigue, nausea, or vertigo

 **Also common:** blurred vision, personality change, seizures, sleepiness, vomiting.

Spencer's heart sped up, she hadn't been feeling well, not that she let on.

She'd had headaches, dizziness, sleepiness, vomiting, nausea, blurred vision, muscle weakness, blurred vision, in some ways her personality had changed. She had a brain tumor. It had to be advanced given that she was experiencing so many symptoms. She probably didn't have much longer. She went out into the living room and woke Katrina.

"I was thinking we should sneak down to that donut shop and get some donuts for breakfast"

"Huh?" She said stretching.

"Donuts! Come on I want to talk to you" Spencer urged dragging her out of bed.

"Toby told me about the pregnancy, the condom" she said when they got on the street.

"Yeah" Katrina said. She was about to apologize when Spencer started talking again.

"He's such a hypocrite, if you knew how many times I had to pee on a stick in high school because he forgot the condom" she said shaking her head.

This made Katrina smile.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Spencer asked on the way back up.

"No" she said "it's got to be something that will sound good when Toby says it in that tone he has"

"Spencer" Spencer imitated Toby's angry tone.

"No more like this, 'Katrina'" Katrina said doing another imitation. They were in a fit of giggles when the doors of the elevator open to reveal Toby, Caleb, Mona, Tyler, and two police officers.

"There you two are" he said rushing over to Spencer and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank god you're ok"

"You called the cops on us?" Katrina asked.

"No, someone broke into the office, they didn't take anything but they did a lot of damage and they left this" he said holding up a cd. "It's gonna take days to fix" Toby said.

"Well if you're going to be busy with that can Katrina and I go baby stuff shopping?" She asked pleading.

"Sure, knock yourselves out" he said.

"Thank you" Spencer said kissing him. "You'll figure it out" *kiss* "I know you will" *kiss* "you're so smart *kiss* "I love you so much" *kiss*

"Oh get a room!" Mona said. She made a look like she'd had a thought, but then it was gone.

Katrina and Spencer shopped, mostly for baby clothes. Toby was building the crib himself.

"So do you have family, Katrina?" She asked making small talk as they looked at bottles and diaper bags.

"My mom, she lives out in Seattle, she's saving up to come out when the baby is born" Katrina said

"Cool" Spencer said.

"Oh my gosh Spence! Look at this!" Katrina squealed. Spencer turned around but she couldn't see clearly.

"Katrina...why are you...blurry?" She asked before fainting.

"Someone call 911!" Katrina yelled.

 _*Spencer's dream/hallucination*_

 _Who Says by Selena Gomez plays_

Spencer was walking through an airport, it was hard to tell where it was but she could see palm trees out the windows. All of a sudden she felt a strong hand on her arm.

"Miss Hastings?" a deep voice said

"James" she said in response.

"Your parents are waiting for you" he said pulling her along. He led her to a black sleek town car. "Your package is there" He said when they were both in the car. He rolled up the dividing window. She stripped out of her cardigan, button down shirt and khakis. She pulled on the spaghetti strap black tank top and black jeans. She then put on the sunglasses and pulled her hair tie out fluffing up her curls. Then she knocked on the window indicating he could roll the window down.

"It's good to see you again Mariana" he said smiling at her reflection.

"It's good to be back James" she smiled.

James took her to a hotel. She went to the desk.

"Mariana" she told the clerk.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You have a key for Mariana?" She asked in an undecipherable accent.

"Uh first name or last?" The clerk asked nervously

"Aye!" She said taking off her glasses and pinching the top of her nose as she looked away "This will displease my husband Salvador"

"Identification?" The clerk asked gulping.

She pulled a $100 bill out of her shirt and handed it to the clerk. He finally handed her a keycard.

"Thanks love" she said.

The clerk ushered a bell boy over.

"Oh no" James said "only I tend to her bags"

 _End hallucination_

Spencer woke up in a hospital bed. She was surrounded by Toby, Katrina, and all her friends. She started to tear up.

"I have brain cancer" she told them.

Aria gasped. Hanna turned crying into Caleb's shoulder. Emily squeezed her hand. Ali held back tears.

"What are you talking about" Toby cried "you don't have cancer, you can't, I love you"

"Listen, it's okay, we might not get forever, but we were happy for a while" she said. All her friends were crying now. Toby was crying. "If I die, you...you marry Katrina" she said sobbing a little "she loves you and you love her, you could love her couldn't you? If I wasn't around? You could love her?" Toby nodded.

"She'll make you happy, and you're already a family so marry her" Toby nodded "promise me!" She demanded

"I promise" he said.

Just then Katrina's phone went off. She left the hospital room and answered her phone.

"Hello?" 

"Katrina Adams?" The lady on the other end asked.

"Yes?" She asked wondering who it was.

"This is Sasha from Dr. Robertson's office"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but the paternity test that was done at the office came back negative"

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused looking through the window of Spencer's hospital room door. She could see Toby crying and holding Spencer.

"He's not the father" the nurse said.

"What?!" She said when she realized what she was saying. "That's not possible, can you run it again"

"We run every test twice" the nurse said.

"It's not possible" Katrina said "it has to be his"

"Do you want me to schedule an appointment with the doctor?" The nurse asked.

"Yes" she gulped.

 **Please Review! Remember at least 10 reviews for the next chapter to be posted.**


	21. Chapter 21

Toby and Spencer were still holding each other crying, surrounded by their distraught friends when the doctor walked into the room. She looked around at everyone crying and looked back at the chart.

"Am I in the wrong room?" she muttered to herself.

"Miss Hastings?" She asked.

"Doctor!" Spencer said "I'm ready, how long do I have?"

"Come again?" The doctor asked.

"To live" Spencer clarified "I have brain cancer, and I'm guessing it's pretty advanced so...I want to know"

"Brain cancer?" The doctor asked as a slight smirk came over her mouth. "That's a new one"

"Have you been diagnosed?" The doctor asked.

"No, but I've been having headaches, dizziness, sleepiness, fainting, blurred vision, all kinds of stuff" Spencer insisted.

"Spencer we took some blood" the doctor explained.

"It's not in my blood it's in my brain" Spencer insisted.

The doctor sighed "actually it's in your uterus"

"Huh?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer you're pregnant" the doctor said.

Toby and Spencer looked at each other and then started kissing.

"We're having a baby" Toby said taking a breath.

Everybody was smiling and shedding very different tears.

"What did I miss ?" Katrina said coming back into the room.

"I'm pregnant" Spencer said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you" she said going over and hugging Spencer.

"Our babies are going to be like best friends- no siblings" Spencer said hugging her again.

"Yeah" Katrina agreed "it's gonna be great!"

"Ok ok, now that we all know she's not gonna die, can mommy and daddy have some privacy to talk to the doctor! " the doctor said.

Everyone left and the doctor did and ultrasound.

"There" she said "you see that little blob there, that's your baby, it's looking like you're about 2 months along" Spencer and Toby kissed.

"I love you" Spencer said to Toby.

"I love you" he said kissing her.

"Yeah, you love each other that's how she got knocked up I bet."

"Spencer your symptoms while somewhat common are troubling" the doctor said. "This early on they are indicative of a difficult pregnancy" the doctor sighed.

"What do you recommend?" Spencer asked.

"That you go home, get in bed, and get used to being there." The doctor said.

"You're putting me on bed rest?" Spencer asked.

"No, right now it's just rest" the doctor said "take it easy, don't lift heavy things, don't go up and downstairs, avoid stress."

"You just let daddy pamper you" the doctor said patting Toby's arm. "Let him feed you and give you orgasms"

"What?" Spencer said.

"Orgasms release stress, they lower blood pressure, they'll help her relax and sleep and they increase those bonding hormones" the doctor informed her.

"So I'm just suppose to lie in bed eating food waiting for Toby to come home and mount me?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's about it" the doctor said.

"What's the success rate" Spencer asked. "Of women in my condition having a healthy baby"

"It's about 50/50" the doctor said.

Toby took Spencer back to the apartment after they said goodbye to all their friends. Toby helped Spencer to bed. Toby was walking back into the living room when Katrina stepped off the elevator.

"Hey!" He said "where did you disappear to?"

"Weird day" she said "needed some air"

Toby nodded.

"Look, Toby at the hospital..." She started her eyes watering.

"I know, I'm sure it must have been really scary for you, having her pass out like that" Toby said.

"Yeah, it was but um at the hospital.."

"You know, there's so much to do with the wedding, the house, figuring out who this stalker is, and now Spencer's pregnancy and all...I'm really glad you're here to help me take care of her" Toby said.

"Yeah, of course, where else would I be, I mean we're pregnancy buddies now." Katrina said gulping.

"Oh I'm sorry we're you trying to tell me something? About the hospital?"

"Yeah, I picked a name" she said "Nathan"

"Nathan Cavanaugh, I like it" Toby said. "Will you run out and grab us some food, I want some alone time with Spencer"

"Of course" she said leaving.

Toby walked into the bedroom. Spencer was laying on the bed rubbing her belly.

"We're having a baby!" She said excitedly.

Toby slipped his hand under Spencer's skirt.

"Katrina's out getting food" he said pushing her underwear aside.

"Oh! Oh yeah, that feels so good, mmmm, so good" she grabbed onto his arm with one hand and put the other over his hand.

"Yes, yes, uhhhhh" she grunted "oh yes, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna uhhhhuhhhhhhuhhhh"

Toby kissed her. "I love you so much, you can't even imagine how happy I am"

"I hope you don't think I'm going to let you get away with just fingering me for the next 7 months." She said seriously.

"I don't want to hurt the baby" he said sheepishly.

"I will hurt you if I go 7 months without sex" she said seriously.

Toby stripped down and laid on the bed. Spencer straddled him facing his feet. She bounced up and down then ground herself on top of him.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah" she moaned as she bounced. "Ohhhhhh yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh" she moaned as she ground herself into him.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed. Toby sat up and started rubbing her clit.

"Ahhhh" she screamed grabbing onto his hair. "Ooooooooh unnnnngggggffffhhh, unnnnnnnnnnnhhhh" she grunted breathing heavy. They came together and Toby laid back down as Spencer regained her breathing and got off him. They quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Toby woke Spencer up by kissing her little belly.

"Come on I'm taking you somewhere" he said as if he had a big surprise.

"Ok" she said intrigued.

They got into the truck and drove for about forty minutes until Toby pulled off to the side of the road. Toby smiled at her.

"Did you bring me out here to kill me?" She asked nervously.

"No, come on" he said taking her hand and pulling her into the woods.

"Toby I'm not supposed to be exercising too much" Spencer said after they walked awhile.

"I cleared it with the doctor" Toby said.

"Are you lost?" She asked exasperated.

"No" he smiled they rounded the corner and there was a beautiful dock and lake. Toby laid the flannel blanket he kept in the back of the truck down on the dock, he started to take his close off.

"What are you doing?" she asked amused.

"You exercise, I give orgasm" Toby said with a mischievous smile.

"Someone could see!" Spencer shrieked.

"We'll be real quick" Toby said pulling off her jeans. She got on top of him facing him this time. They slowly made love and after it was over they held each other.

"This blanket sure has gotten a lot of action over the years." Spencer said jokingly.

"We should come out here every day and make love" Toby said kissing her.

"It's a forty minute drive" Spencer reminded him.

"It's a four minute walk" he said.

"What?" She said giggling sure he was making a joke.

"It's a four minute walk from our kitchen, the one with the island bar and double oven you wanted" he said.

Spencer sat up looking at him seriously.

"This is where I'm building our house" Toby said "welcome home"

"What?!" She said overjoyed before kissing him.

"You want the tour?" He asked

"Yes" she said nodding.

*Meanwhile at Katrina's doctor visit*

"Hello Katrina" Dr. Robertson said "this is my associate Dr. Tate, she'll be joining us today"

Katrina shook her hand "it's nice to meet you"

"Ok Katrina if you could lie back on the table here" Dr. Robertson said.

"Doctor, I was just here for my 3 month check up, I don't need an exam. I'm here about the paternity test" Katrina clarified.

"If you submit to an exam, I'll run the paternity test again" Dr. Robertson said.

"Ok" Katrina agreed.

The doctor examined her. All of a sudden Katrina noticed her doctor give the other doctor a grim expression.

She sat up. "Why do I need two doctors?! What's wrong with my baby?! What's wrong with my baby?!"

"Oh, Katrina honey I'm so sorry" Dr. Robertson said.

 **Ok** **so I didn't change my story plot, I always intended for it to go this way. Its funny someone wrote a review saying my story was predictable, but no one has accurately predicted how it's going to end. To quote Alison "don't get hung up on the details and miss what's right in front of you". Anyway, 10 reviews to post the next chapter. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok sorry I haven't updated. It's been a crazy busy week! Since your all dying to know: 1 Katrina didn't lose the baby. 2. Everything's connected. Enjoy. Please review!**

Toby 

*5 years ago*

Toby was slumped asleep in his office chair. The clock on the wall said it was 8:38. Out in the waiting room Aria and Ezra were sitting in chairs. Aria had fallen asleep against Ezra's shoulder. Caleb was sitting in a chair staring blankly at the ceiling. Hanna was sitting at her desk with her head down. Emily had passed out on the floor. Ali was walking back and forth, turning her head this way and that. She had a stack of resumes, she'd been given the task of picking a handful of secretary options for Toby to interview. Ali walked into Toby's office. He looked so innocent and peaceful sleeping. She gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Toby" she said as she ran her hand through his hair again.

"Spencer" he mumbled sleepily. Ali pulled away as if she'd been burned. Toby opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"Sorry" Ali said biting her lip.

"What have you got for me?" He asked.

"Here's five more than qualified candidates." Ali announced.

"Rebecca, Cynthia, Chloe, Samantha, Imogen" Ali said "all of them are totally down for sleeping with their boss"

Toby glared up at Ali.

"That was a joke, Cavanaugh" Ali said playfully. She tilted her head sideways as she slid onto the desk.

"You really miss Spencer, don't you?" Ali asked sympathetically.

"Everyday" he said sighing and backing up so he could stretch.

"So why don't you go see her, you know how it is in the movies, they break up because of distance, then suddenly one of them shows up, they smile, and laugh, and hug, and kiss and live happily ever after." Ali insisted.

"I've seen that movie" Toby said smiling "but I've also seen the movie where the boneheaded guy shows up at the girls place and a half naked guy opens her door"

Ali shook her head.

"She asked to see other people, Al" Toby said sadly "you only do that when there's someone to see"

Toby finally got up from his chair and sent everyone home. They had been working 14 hours.

Toby locked up the shop and turned to go to his truck and slammed right into a guy.

"Uhh, sorry" Toby said.

"My fault I shouldn't have been standing here like an idiot" the other guys said.

He looked like he had more to say.

"Can I help you?" Toby asked.

"Oh, I saw the help wanted sign in the window, your boss is hiring?" The guy asked.

"Well I'm the boss and yes I am" Toby said.

"Oh, I see, well maybe i'll stop by tomorrow and apply."

"Well your here and I'm here why don't you just apply now?" Toby said

"Sure" the guy replied. They went back into Toby's office.

"So where do you work right now" Toby asked tiredly.

"Uhhh, currently I'm unemployed, I left my last job to move out here to be with my girlfriend" the guy said.

"Brave move" he said "I almost did that once" he said thinking about Spencer. He swore he could feel a twinge in his heart thinking about that beautiful girl he loved so much.

"So" Toby said "what kind of construction experience do you have?"

"I did a year building houses for habitat for humanity in Indonesia, and then I spent the last two years working on a crew down in Louisiana." The guy said.

"That's good" he said "and why do you want to work here?"

"On my old crew, I was a small fish in a big pond, I'm looking for a place where I can be a big fish" the guy said.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Toby asked.

"Yes sir, I can" the guy said excitingly.

"I can't wait to tell my girl I already got a job" he said as went to leave.

"Hey wait a minute!" Toby called to him.

"What?" He turned looking worried.

"You didn't tell me your name" Toby said.

"Oh..." The guy said nodding.

"It's Tyler, Tyler Capizi" the guy said.

"It's nice to meet you Tyler" Toby said. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Thanks, tomorrow" Tyler said.

*1.5 years ago*

"You should come" Tyler said to Toby as he filled out paperwork.

"No" Toby said not looking up.

"You can meet my new girlfriend" he said.

"You going to keep her long enough for me to bother learning her name" Toby said with a small smile on her lips.

"That was hateful" Tyler said.

Toby looked up at him.

"And true" Tyler admitted. "Come on you should get back out there, it's been a few weeks since you let Sophie go"

"I'm fine" Toby said.

"You yelled at Tim" Tyler said.

"So?" Toby asked.

"You only yell when you're female deprived" Tyler said.

Toby chuckled.

"Think about it" Tyler said leaving the office. Toby opened the drawer of his desk where he kept the copy of The Notebook that Spencer had given him. Inside a picture of them was tucked into the front page. He picked up the phone and dialed the first 6 digits of Spencer's phone number before hanging up.

That night Toby went out to meet Tyler at this bar/dance club called The Chill. He had several girls ask if he could buy them a drink and he said "No"

While he was at the bar drinking a beer and waiting for Tyler and this weeks love of his life to meet him. All of a sudden he saw this girl. Toby couldn't say just what had pulled him to her. She was obviously alone so Toby walked over to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Toby asked in her ear.

"Maybe later" she said as she pulled his arms around her, grinding against his crotch.

"What's your name?" She had asked.

"Toby" he said "and yours?"

"Katrina" she answered.

"Like the hurricane?" Toby asked, he was already tipsy.

"Yes!" Katrina cried in a girly giggle. "Just like the hurricane!" She was quite drunk herself.

"I'm not looking for anything serious" he said when the giggling died down.

"Me neither" Katrina agreed.

Half an hour later they were back at Toby's apartment fucking.

Spencer 

*4 years ago*

"Hello" Samara called entering the dorm Spencer and Hailey shared.

"Hey girl" Hailey said as she stepped inside. "What can I do for you lady?"

"I'm looking for Spencer" Samara said.

"I haven't heard from her since her shift with you at the restaurant Friday night." Hailey said.

Samara plopped down on the sofa in the common area.

"Please tell me your kidding!" Samara said a worried wrinkle over her face.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"I switched shifts with her Friday night she left with some guy" Samara exclaimed.

"Woot! Go Spencer!" Hailey cheered.

"Don't cheer!" Samara criticized. "She could be getting chopped up in a basement!"

"If anyone is chopping up anyone it'll be Spencer." Hailey said.

"I'm serious!" Samara said. "Should we call the cops?"

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever when Spencer walked through the door.

"Hey guys" she said as she walked in. Both girls lunged to hug her.

"Let me guess you guys were fighting over what to have for dinner" Spencer asked.

"We thought you were murdered by a serial killer" Samara said as hailey nodded in agreement.

"No" Spencer said shaking the girls off "I went to my friends campus for the weekend."

"What about mystery dude?" Samara asked.

"Oh" Spencer said "pre-law" she added with a shudder "it'd be like dating my father."

"Oh" the girls sighed.

All of a sudden Spencer's phone went off playing the "Wake Up Little Susie"

Spencer carried her things into her bedroom. She was in there for a little while when there was a knock at the door.

Hailey opened the door to see a messenger standing there.

"Yes?" Hailed asked.

"I'm looking for a Spencer Hastings" he said.

Spencer came out of the dorm. She signed for the package.

"What is it Spence?" Hailey asked.

"Yea, what is it?" Samara asked.

"It's a CD" she said curiously.

 **Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so I'm cheating. I thought about how I was writing this chapter and I got this crazy idea! This isn't going to change any of the story the end will be the same. I hope you like it! Please review!**

Spencer and Toby rode back to the apartment hand and hand. Soon Spencer fell asleep on Toby's shoulder. When they got back all their friends were there waiting to celebrate with them.

"You do realize that this means you'll have two screaming infants at the same time" Ezra said to Toby elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

"And I couldn't be happier" Toby said kissing Spencer.

"Well I'll be pregnant any day here" Hanna said jokingly. "All the babies are going to be best friends just like us" she cheersed with the other girls. Just then Spencer's phone rang. She stood up and walked away from the group.

"Hello?" She asked answering the phone.

"Are you alone?" Came Katrina's hushed whisper.

"No" Spencer whispered.

"Make an excuse to leave the room" Katrina's hushed whisper came again. She looked over to the group and Toby looked up.

"I'm not sure mom let me go look at the samples again" Spencer said.

She went into the empty bedroom.

"What is going on?!" She yelled in a whisper.

"I'll explain everything, just get away and meet me at 1234 geranium" Katrina said, she sounded scared. "Come alone" she said hanging up without another word.

"I have to go meet my mom, something about the dress, they're over the moon about the baby by the way" Spencer told Toby.

"I'll come with you" Toby said.

"No it's about the dress, you can't see it, it's bad luck" Spencer said.

Toby chuckled before kissing her goodbye.

Spencer went to the address Katrina had given her. It was a diner. Katrina was in the last booth in the back eating a slice of cherry pie.

"Katrina what is going on?!" Spencer said when she reached her.

"Hey" she said quietly. She handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it and two quarters.

"I need you to do me a favor" Katrina said sobbing softly. "Go to the pay phone down there and call that number" she said taking a breath.

"It's my mothers number, you call her and tell her" she choked out letting out a big sob "mmm...you tell her that I'm sick again."

"Why can't you call her" Spencer asked.

"Because if I call her she's going to want me to explain it all on the phone, I'll explain it all when she gets here" Katrina said she was still crying.

"Like you explained everything to me?!" Spencer asked.

"I'm leaving, I'm going back to Seattle, you call my mother, she'll come get me, I'll be gone" Katrina said "that's all you need to know"

"You can't just leave!" Spencer said "you're pregnant with Toby's baby"

"It's not his baby" she said bursting into tears. "It's not a baby at all, it's this black thing, and it's awful, I can't even think about it because if I think about it I won't be able to move"

Spencer gaped at Katrina.

"Katrina I don't understand" Spencer said. Spencer got up and called the number Katrina had given her.

"Hi, my name is Spencer, ummmm I'm a friend of Katrina's and she told me to call you and tell you that she's sick again" Spencer said when the woman answered the phone.

"Sick how?" The woman asked.

"I'm not sure, she's being very vague" Spencer said.

"I see" the woman said "I'm on my way"

Spencer returned to the table.

"I called her" Spencer said. "She's on her way"

Katrina nodded.

"You don't have to leave" Spencer said.

"If I don't, everyone I love will get hurt."

Spencer heard Ali's voice in her head.

"I know crazy scissors when I see them"

"Katrina I know you're not telling me everything" Spencer said. Katrina just shook her head.

"In a few days I'll call you and tell you that I'm okay" Katrina said "and when that happens you tell Toby that I tripped or something and that I lost the baby"

Spencer shook her head. This was so messed up.

"You're getting what you want, I'm going away" Katrina said "you better get back before Toby comes looking for you"

"Goodbye Spencer, have a happy life full of smiles, laughs, orgasms and lots of babies" she said crying.

"Goodbye Katrina" Spencer said crying. Spencer walked back to the apartment. Everyone was gone and Toby was in bed when Spencer came back.

"Hey, I was starting to worry" Toby said when she came in "how's the dress?"

"Crisis averted" Spencer said getting undressed. She climbed into bed with Toby.

"Hanna, Caleb, and Mona stayed until everyone was gone" Toby said. "They asked about the money"

Spencer took Toby's hand pulling it so they were spooning. She laced her fingers with his.

"They can't prove anything" Spencer said.

 ***Rolls eyes* I know you all hate Katrina and you're glad she's gone. 10 reviews to update so don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so we aren't done with Katrina by a long shot. I can't finish the story without her. So she's going to go away for a bit and leave us with burning questions. In about 3-4 chapters everyone should be able to figure out how it's going to end. In about 6 chapters you'll find out who the father is. I know that sounds like a lot but it's not. Things to look forward to until then: flashbacks, Spobys wedding, haleb/ezria/emison. You'll laugh you'll cry, it's gonna be big fun. Then when you least expect it BAM!**

Spencer was laying down on a plush bed it wasn't the bed in Toby's apartment, it was different. She had a very comfortable big fluffy white robe. The robe was open and she could feel Toby kissing her stomach and fondling her breasts.

"Let's have a baby" Spencer said as he continued feeling her up.

"A baby?" Toby asked as he fed her chocolate covered strawberries.

"Yeah, why not?" She shrugged.

"I can think of a few reasons" Toby said kissing her. Just then his phone rang. He sighed getting up from the bed.

"Is that your wife?" Spencer said with a giggle as she ran the bottoms of her feet along the comforter.

"Hi baby" Toby said into the phone. Spencer got up and poured herself a glass of wine.

"I'm just busy working" Toby said in his phone. "My client changed the plan for the kitchen 3 times" he said throwing himself onto the bed.

Spencer put her wine down and dropped the robe. She got onto the bed crawling onto Toby. She sidled up to Toby.

"Hang up" Spencer mouthed at him.

"I gotta go baby" Toby said hanging up. She straddled his head as he pulled her down to his mouth. Spencer sighed at the feel of of his tongue inside her.

"Unnngghh" she moaned "don't stop!"

He worked his mouth so that he was hitting both her pleasure points.

"Oh yeah" she shrieked grabbing onto the headboard "ohhhh yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh"

"It's time to wake up now Spencer" Toby's voice said as his hands came up cupping her ass. All of a sudden she woke up laying on the bed in Toby's apartment. Thankfully just as in her dream Toby was between her legs.

"Don't stop" she whimpered "more!" She let out a ragged breaths,

"I'm gonna cum!" She yelled. Whenever she said that Toby always pushed harder determined to put her over the edge. She curled her fingers into his hair.

"Oh god yes!" She screamed cumming as her insides squeezed around his mouth.

"Good morning" he said smiling.

"Mmmm" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Come on" Toby said tugging on her arm. "Mona will be here in a little while, we're going down to the police station, they're interrogating my exes, see if any of them are behind this stalker thing."

Caleb drove down the highway. Hanna was sitting in the passenger seat. They held hands as he drove. Before long he was pulling into the driveway of her mothers home. They walked up the walkway to the door hand and hand.

"Hey you two" Ted said cheerfully as he answered the door. "How's married life treating you?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good" they both said in unison.

"How is married life treating you?" Hanna asked Ted and her mother. They both chuckled "we couldn't be happier" her mother added.

"The burgers are on the grill" Ted announced they should be done soon.

Toby, Spencer, and Mona were brought to a room where they could see the interrogation going on. They sat at a table looking on a 3?blonde haired, blue eyed women. If Katrina had been here there would have been four of them. Spencer knew she should be glad he'd only had four lovers in five years but thinking about him with these women hurt.

The first woman's name was Natalia. She was gorgeous in a way that made Spencer feel utterly inferior. She was tall, with a solid frame. She said they'd spent a year and a half having wild rough sex. When she let "I love you" slip during sex he ended the relationship.

"It was just sex for him, I was just a piece of ass"

Next was Chloe. A petite, quiet woman. She had been Toby's secretary for a year and a half until one night she'd been working late and Toby had fucked her on her desk at the office. She continued to work for him for 6 more months (having sex with him as well) until she was fired. Toby looked down at his shoes. He could feel Spencer and mona's side glares.

"We'd have sex at his place, or in his car" she sobbed. "He'd make me late for work, and then he wrote me up for it" she took a breath "he said it was so the guys didn't complain I was getting preferential treatment, he said they didn't mean anything" she burst into tears hysterical "then I was fired"

"I was just a piece of ass to him too" she sobbed

"I'm never having sex with you again" Spencer said to Toby. He knew she was disgusted with him, hell he was disgusted with himself.

"He didn't even have the decency to do it himself, no he had Tyler do it, while he was out of town no doubt fucking his new girlfriend." She said glaring at the girl next to her.

Her name was Sophie.

"I met Toby at a club" she said " and I never went out of town with him" she said defensively "just so everybody knows that"

"We hooked up for about a year and a half. I suggested we spend a weekend together. He dumped me" she informed the cop. She said it nonchalantly as if it was no big thing.

"Just a piece of ass" she said just like the other ones had said.

"I can't believe Spencer is pregnant already!" Ashley Marin gushed as they ate lunch.

"Yup" Hanna said with a big smile. Aria, Spencer and pretty soon me!" She said putting her hands on her belly.

"Uhh um honey don't you think it's a little early to be talking about kids, I mean you two are newlyweds, you should take some time enjoying it being just the two of you before you bring kids into it" Ashley advised.

"Mom, it's been me and Caleb for seven years" Hanna said starting to get an attitude.

"I'm just saying, once you have kids it complicates things." Ashley said "you're responsible for this living life form and that's a burden that will never go away"

"So that's what I was?" Hanna asked angrily pushing her chair back. "A burden?!"

Caleb took her hand trying to calm her down.

"You know that's not what I meant" Ashley said.

"Come on Caleb" Hanna said pulling him towards the door "we don't want to be a burden."

As the door slammed Ashley crumpled into Ted's arms crying.

"You know what I find odd" Mona asked when they got back to the apartment "they all said they were a 'piece of ass' out of all the ways they could have described it they all said piece of ass"

"You think it's a conspiracy? That they working together?" Spencer asked

"could be" Mona said.

"We should tell the cops" Spencer said.

"Oh please, since when do cops get it right?" Mona asked.

"Katrina said it too, during our last fight before our break up" Toby said "if there's a conspiracy she's gotta be involved" he said sadly.

Toby and Spencer cuddled on the couch after Mona left.

"You love her" Spencer said quietly after a long while. He looked at her inquisitively.

"Katrina" she clarified. "You dumped the one because she said I love you, Katrina said it all the time, you dumped the other one because of her wanting to spend a weekend together. How many weekends did you spend with Katrina?"

"Spencer" Toby said shaking his head

"I'm not saying that you love her as much or the same as you love me but you do love her" Spencer said.

"Ok" he admitted "you're right I do"

Half an hour later Spencer and Toby were on the couch making out. He had his hand in her panties making her moan. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hold that thought" he said kissing her nose. He walked over to the counter.

"Hello?" Toby asked.

"No she's not, she's out of town visiting her mother" toby said. Spencer perked up then.

"Ok I'll tell her" Toby said.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked indifferently

"Katrina missed an appointment to a specialist her doctor referred her to" Toby said.

"Oh" Spencer said. She got off the couch and sauntered into the kitchen.

"You know what would be fun?" Spencer asked sexily. "If we played with the vibrator, tonight"

"Mmmm" Toby moaned sounding turned on.

"Go get it" Spencer ordered. As soon as he left the room Spencer redialed the phone.

"Huntington Psychiatric" a chipper voice answered and Spencer nearly dropped the phone.

"I knew it" she thought "bitch crazy!"

A woman entered a hotel she went up to the 8th floor. And down the hall she entered a room. The room looked completely empty but she knew better. She whipped open the closet door and there crumpled into a ball was her pregnant daughter holding onto a butcher knife. She was shaking like a leaf.

The woman sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"What have you done now, Eloise?"

 **DUN DUN DUN! Didn't see that coming did ya? Will Spencer tell Toby the truth, will Hanna's mom change her mind and support her daughter? Is it the ghosts of girlfriends past that's been haunting them or an entirely different threat? How does the 10,000 dollars a year fit in?**

 **Until next time my lovelies**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok so I finally updated. This chapter has ALOT of clues. It jumps around a lot too. I know a lot of people are confused and think I don't know what I'm doing apparently. Anyway if you're confused I say read it again. It's that kind of story. I re-read the whole fic before writing this chapter. Everything will add up in the end. There haven't been any irrelevant chapters. You guys are missing a lot by disregarding Katrina and her character. 10 reviews for next chapter.**

 **"You're trying to put together the puzzle but you've never even seen the picture on the front of the box"-Mona**

Spencer and toby laid naked in bed. He was rubbing her little baby bump.

"I love you" he said planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you more" she said as she put her arm around his neck pulling him closer.

"I love you the most" Toby said.

"Ok, you win" she said.

"I love winning" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Do you think it will feel different tomorrow?" Spencer asked. "Once we're man and wife?"

"I guess we'll find out" Toby said.

They had been enjoying the privacy of the apartment now that Katrina was gone. He'd taken the last week off tending to spencer and the wedding. They were having a small simple ceremony with their family and friends. They were having it out where their house was to be built. Ali was to be the maid of honor due to the fact that little Aria was 71/2 months pregnant, and neither Emily nor Hanna wanted the job. Caleb would be Toby's best man. Spencer had found the most perfect dress. It was cream colored knee length with a bow in the back that rested across her shoulder blades. As toby slipped is fingers in between Spencer's legs she whimpered.

"Please, we need to make love tonight" she begged.

"We're gonna make love tomorrow night" Toby told her.

"Can't we do both?" spencer pleaded.

"I can't say no to you" toby said as he kissed down her body. He licked her insides as he teased her clit. When she was wet enough Toby bent one of her legs upward so he would have more room without putting pressure on the baby. He pushed into her and she gasped. He pumped in steadily and carefully. She writhed on the bed as her arousal kept building.

"Oh yes" she whimpered quietly "it feels so good"

Toby kept pumping into her.

"Don't stop, please don't stop" Spencer begged.

Toby's breathing was ragged.

"Ooooohhhh ffffuuuuuuuuuuccckkk" she squealed as her back arched and her walls spasmed in a massive orgasm.

"I love you" he panted as his orgasm followed. He pulled out of her and she rolled onto her side so he could spoon her. He rubbed her belly and kissed her back. He took her hand and placed it on her baby bump and that was how they fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and took a bath together. Toby massaged her scalp as he washed her hair. He took extra care washing every inch of her. He washed her back and arms before making her stand so he could wash her ass. She moaned as he slipped the soapy washcloth between her legs.

"No, no, no" he said teasingly "your next orgasm is going to be as my wife"

He was still rubbing her clit with the cloth. She turned facing him. She carefully kneeled into the water.

"You make me cum or you'll spend your wedding night jerking off" she turned away and he started rubbing from behind. Soon she was panting. Finally her body gave in and she came as pleasure exploded through her body. He continued to wash her body. She giggled as he washed her toes. By the time they were both out of the bath and dressed, the bridal party had arrived. They all drove out to the spot. A gazebo had been put up for the band/DJ. There was a dance floor. There was an arch covered in flowers facing the water which would be the back drop for their nuptials. There were two big tents set up for everyone to get ready and soon the guests started to arrive. Spencer was in the bridal tent getting ready. Her mother was putting the finishing touches on her hair. It was pulled back in the top and down in the back in ringlets. Her mother was just about to put on her veil when someone knocked on the outside of the canvas tent. Emily pulled it open to reveal a messenger. I have a delivery for a Spencer Hastings.

"That's me for about another hour" Spencer said signing the clipboard and taking the envelope.

"It's probably from my friend, Samara" Spencer said "she didn't know if she'd make it"

She opened the envelope:

"Being his wife doesn't mean you aren't a WHORE"

Spencer quickly folded the note so no one else would see it.

"I have to see Toby" she said fighting tears. "I need air"

She put on a robe and went over to the groom tent. She pulled open the tent. Inside stood Toby, his dad, her dad, Ezra, Caleb, and Tyler. Toby looked over when they all got quiet.

"Baby what's the matter?" He asked going to her. She nodded to outside and he walked out. He took her down to the dock. She showed him the note. Everyone looked on.

"You don't think they'll cancel the wedding?" Emily asked nervously.

"No" everyone else answered in unison.

Toby took the note from Spencer folding it and putting it in his pocket. He took both her hands. They couldn't hear what they were saying but they were sure Toby was reassuring her. He pulled her into his arms as he kissed her face and rubbed her back. Spencer walked back to the tent and Aria fixed up her makeup. Her mom put her veil on. Her dad walked into the tent.

"You ready sweetheart?" her dad asked apprehensively.

"Yes" she said.

A half an hour later they were married. The reception had gone off without a hitch. Her parents had paid for a honeymoon weekend at a five star hotel. They agreed they would take a real honeymoon after the baby was born.

"Alright, we have a wedding tradition" Emily announced. "Some of you may know"

"We always play a video of the bride singing" Ali added.

"I don't sing" Spencer yelled.

"You've been known to" Hanna added.

"She's also one hell of a dancer" Aria said.

All of a sudden they heard the beginning of "Macarena" and then there was 14-year old Spencer flanked by Emily, Ali, Aria, Hanna. She was embarrassed for a minute but then laughed with everyone.

Afterwards Toby took the stage with the guys.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful wife" Toby said.

When the cords of "wake up little Susie" came on she burst out laughing. She joked once that this should have been their song because their first "date" was spending a night in a motel.

She sang along

"What are we gonna tell your mama, what are we gonna tell your pa, what are we gonna tell our friends when they say ooh-la-la"

*three months later*

"What episode are you watching?" Aria asked on the phone.

"The one where the bomb explodes" Spencer said. Spencer and Aria had been binge-watching "Grey's Anatomy"

"How's my little vi-vi?" Spencer asked.

"She's asleep, I think" Aria said but was soon followed with fussy baby noises.

"Come on Violet" Aria encouraged, "you need to sleep"

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" Aria asked.

"We have a list" Spencer said unenthusiastically.

"I get it" Aria said "I was thinking lavender when I was in labor but when she came out I was like she is definitely a violet."

"That's not why we haven't picked a name" Spencer said dryly. Aria didn't respond she'd been trying to tiptoe around the elephant in the room. When she said nothing Spencer went on. "There's a fifty percent chance I'll lose the baby so there's no point in naming her until she's born. It's the same reason Toby hasn't started building our house, who needs a 7 bedroom house with no kids"

"Spence..." Aria started trying to think of something to say to comfort her.

"I'm fine" Spencer said "I gotta go eat"

*meanwhile at Toby's office*

"Have you heard from Katrina?" Tyler asked Toby "since she left? Melody's been worried"

"No I haven't" Toby said. After a minute he spoke again.

"I don't think she's coming back" Toby said.

"Really?" Tyler inquired "why do you think that?"

"Spencer's been pretty secret about it. There's something she's not telling me"

"How would you feel about that? If she didn't come back?" Tyler asked.

"I'd be upset" Toby said "even if she doesn't come back I still want an explanation."

Aria walked in then pushing violet in her stroller. She stopped it and walked over to Toby smacking him in the head.

"If she wants to name the baby you let her name the baby" Aria said pointing a stern finger at him.

"I've been trying to get her to pick a name and she won't" Toby protested.

"Maybe it's because you won't start building the house you promised her until the baby's born" Aria snapped.

"What?!" Toby asked incredulously.

*meanwhile across town"

"Eloise!" Katrina's mother yelled "I'm back from the store"

"Katrina!" She corrected her "my name is Katrina! I changed it after I got out of that horrible place you put me in!"

"What other choice did I have Eloise?" Her mother asked feigning innocence.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Katrina asked in annoyance.

"I come all the way out here at your request, might I add because you've gotten yourself into trouble yet again and I'm the villain?" Her mother asked.

"Very well but I am under no circumstances "keeping you here" you are not my prisoner, you can go anywhere you like, do anything you like, see anyone you like and you haven't" her mother ranted "you can go back to that little boyfriend of yours or your friends"

"I wanted to go back to Seattle, have an abortion and get on with my life!" Katrina yelled.

"What you mean is you wanted to run away again, just like last time and you're mad that I'm not helping" her mother said pointedly. "What are you going to change your name to this time?"

"You don't believe me!" Katrina sobbed "you never believed me!"

"It's hard to believe Ellie" her mother said with her back turned to her. About 6 inches from her head a glass hit the wall.

"Don't you call me that! Don't you ever fucking call me that" Katrina screamed "I hate you and I should've killed you too!"

With that she walked out the door of the house her mother had rented for the two of them 3 months ago. She went to a pay phone and dialed Melodys number.

"Hello?" Melody answered.

Katrina said nothing.

"Katrina? Is it you Katrina? Keep quiet if it's you?" Melody said.

Katrina smiled at her child likenesses.

"Are you okay?" She asked sniffling into the phone.

"Press 3 buttons if I have no reason to worry" Melody said.

Katrina just stood there

"Press 2 buttons if you're okay" Melody said.

Still nothing.

"Press a button if the sky is falling" Melody said shakily.

Katrina pressed a button and hung up.

*meanwhile at Toby's apartment*

Spencer was laying in bed watching "Grey's Anatomy" A hot sex scene had made her really horny. She slowly started to finger herself. She was almost at orgasm when Toby came in.

"Baby, I'm supposed to do that for you" he said teasingly. He got on the bed and pushed her hands away. He always pressed harder.

"How's that feel?" Toby asked.

"More" she panted. Pushing his head down toward her entrance. He leaned down sucking her clit as he pounded into her with his fingers. Spencer moaned uncontrollably as he repeatedly curled his fingers, hitting her gspot. He kept going until she'd come twice squirting all over the bed.

"Spencer" he asked after she'd caught her breath. "Do you think I haven't started to build our house because we don't know about the baby?"

"Maybe" she said quietly not meeting his gaze.

"Well don't" he said "I'm waiting to start it until whoever that has been stalking us is caught."

She thought about this, remembering the time A had undone the scaffolding at her house.

"Oh" she said quietly.

"If you want to pick a name for the baby do it" he said. "If you want to wait that's fine too."

"I'm gonna wait a little bit longer" she said.

"Ok" he replied.

 **Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Please review!**

Toby was sitting at his desk in his home office. It was 2 am.

"Toby?" Spencer whispered quietly. He turned, even at 7 months pregnant she looked beautiful standing there with a sheet wrapped around her.

"You should be sleeping babes" Toby said with a smile. Toby had taken to calling her and the baby as a collective unit "babes".

"I felt a disturbance in the force" she said indicating she could tell something was wrong. Toby was looking at a faded and bent photograph. She looked at it. There were two teenage boys. She could tell one was a young Toby.

"Who's the other boy?" She asked.

"His names Michael" Toby said. "He was my roommate in Juvie. We were best friends."

"Did you keep in touch?" Spencer asked. Toby shook his head, upset.

"He's haunting me" Toby said holding up one of the CDs.

"He's the one stalking you?" She asked.

"Yup" Toby nodded

"How do you know?" Spencer asked.

"When he broke into my office and left this CD" Toby started. "The wind beneath my wings"...it was my parents song" she could tell Toby had all kinds of memories in his head.

"My lawyer made a deal with me and my dad, if I made it 90 days in juvie without incident, they'd put me in reform school for the rest of my sentence" he told her.

"Ok" she said waiting for the other shoe to drop. "There was a guy there who hated me kept saying he was going to fight me, no big deal, that happened all the time. I had two days left. He came at me. Michael stabbed him in the side with a butter knife. They had him transferred to a higher security prison...and extended his sentence another two years. He only had a little over a month left. Anyway there was a group of us that would sing, mostly because it annoyed the guards. The day they moved him I got the rest of the guys to sing that song. I left the next day and I haven't heard or seen him since."

"So what are you going to do?" Spencer asked.

"I haven't told the police, that will just piss him off. I called around to people I have been in contact with but as far as I can tell he got out, around the time we broke up, which that's when the CDs started. But he disappeared."

"Disappeared how?" Spencer asked.

"It's not hard" Toby informed her. "If you know the right people it's easy"

Spencer pinched her nose.

"I put the feelers out there, he'll find me when he's ready" Toby said.

"Yeah and what if he finds you with a gun?!" Spencer yelled. "You have a family to worry about now!"

"If he wanted me dead I would be" Toby insisted. Spencer went to lay down on the bed in the office, Toby had recently bought it since they spent a lot of time here.

"There's something else" Toby said "Katrina never left town"

"What?! How do you know that?" Spencer asked.

"When it first started I signed her up on my insurance, she's still using my insurance card. I don't think she's that stupid. I think she wants us to know she's still in town"

"You think she's in trouble?" Spencer said almost as a statement of fact.

Toby nodded.

"I called the insurance company and they'll notify me when and where the next time she uses my card." Toby said.

Spencer nodded.

"Ooo" Spencer groaned "the baby's really kicking"

"I decided on a name" Spencer said quietly as if this news paled in comparison to everything he'd just told her.

"Amelia Grace" Spencer said.

"That's beautiful" Toby said as he turned the lights out and crawled into bed with her. After her 6 month check up the doctor said no more monkey business as it could cause premature labor.

*the next morning at the Marin\Wilson house*

Hanna was furiously banging on the door.

"Hanna, it's 7:00 am" Caleb said.

"Caleb, I don't care!" She turned back to the door. "You are not sleeping!" She yelled.

Finally Ashley came to the door. Before she could speak, Hanna continued her rant.

"You lied to me!" She yelled at her mother.

"Hanna listen..." Her mother started. "You were so young..."

"You lied to me! I thought we didn't lie to each other. How could you not tell me?!" She sobbed "how could you not tell me I can't have kids!"

Caleb put an arm around her.

"You were 16 Hanna" Ashley said. "All the doctors said was it would be extremely difficult for you to get pregnant, I didn't want you thinking you couldn't get pregnant and end up a teen mom or worse"

"Then why didn't you tell me when I was 18 or 21 or when I came to you saying I wanted to have a baby. It is one thing to not be able to have a baby. It's another thing to think you're pregnant, go to the doctor and find out not only that you aren't pregnant but you can't get pregnant!" Hanna said.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to protect you" Ashley said. Ashley put out her arms and hugged Hanna tightly.

"I'm heartbroken mom" she sobbed.

"I know baby" she said rubbing her back.

*One week later*

"Eight months pregnant" Katrina's mother beamed "look at that beautiful child"

They were at the doctors. Katrina couldn't wait for the baby to come out. She was tired of being pregnant with a baby she never wanted.

"Well, well, well" Toby said walking into the room "aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

"Toby" Katrina gulped "hey"

"Hey?...Hey!" Toby said raising his voice "you run off with our baby with no explanation and all you got to say is 'hey'?"

"I'm sorry" she said "I was scared"

"I'm scared too" he said exasperated "I'm about to be a father to two newborns, I'm shaking in my work boots, you don't see me running"

Katrina sighed.

"Enough with this silliness" Toby said hands on his hips "after your appointment you're coming home with me"

"Who do you think you are" Katrina's mother yelled.

"Mama, he's right" Katrina interrupted "you were right too, I can't keep running"

That night Toby had Katrina come back to the apartment both girls were sitting on a bed giving Toby their dinner orders.

"I want Chinese" Spencer said.

"I want pizza" Katrina said.

"Sausage" Spencer said.

"Pepperoni" Katrina said

"Some corn dogs" Spencer added.

"Pringles" Katrina said

"Sour cream or cheddar cheese?" He asked taking notes.

"Both!" The girls yelled simultaneously. Toby and Marisa left to get the food.

"Spencer I need your help again" Katrina said.

"Good luck" Spencer said "I can't even get out of this bed, literally doctors orders."

"I need you to help me figure out a way to tell Toby" Katrina said.

"Tell him what?" Spencer asked.

Katrina looked down.

"It's not his baby is it" Spencer asked.

Katrina started to tear up as she shook her head no.

"Are you kidding?" Spencer yelled.

"Don't get excited, it's not good for the baby" Katrina said.

"You know what else isn't good for the baby? Her daddy's head exploding when you tell him that." Spencer said.

"It's why I left, I found out after my 3 month visit, I was going to get an abortion and just tell him I lost the baby so I didn't have to hurt him" Katrina explained.

"Is there something wrong with you or the baby?" Spencer asked.

"No were both perfectly healthy" Katrina sniffled.

"You can't get an abortion after three months unless there's something wrong with you or the baby, or..." Spencer trailed off. Katrina sobbed as Spencer put the pieces together.

"Oh My God" Spencer breathed, pulling her into a side hug.

 **Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know it's short but this is more of a clarification chapter. For those who didn't get it last chapter Katrina was raped. Please Review!**

Toronto 

*Eight months ago*

Toby had just checked in at the hotel. It was excessively expensive but it was private. He wanted privacy and he was willing to pay for it. A bell hop showed him to his suite.

"This is excellent" he said to the bell hop.

"Thank you sir" he replied.

"Sound proofing good?" He asked.

"You could murder someone in here and no one would know sir" he said seriously.

"Excellent" Toby said. He handed a twenty to the bell hop. "I'll call down if I want or need something, otherwise I don't want to be bothered for anything."

"Yes sir" he said turning away.

Toby checked his watch. He figured he had time to shower so he hopped in. He was standing in the shower letting the hot water relax him when he felt two hands go around his waist.

"Spencer" he moaned as she started kissing his back. She grabbed soap as she soaped up his dick. He turned making sure it was really her. He pressed her against the shower wall. He pushed his dick inside her. He pounded into her. He didn't let her cum yet. He carried her to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed. He pulled her onto all fours putting his dick into her. He pounded into her at a punishing pace. He pushed the top half of her down as he continued to fuck her hard. After they both came they collapsed on the bed.

"Hey" Toby said to Spencer putting his arms around her.

"Hey" she said nuzzling his chest as they snuggled.

*Present*

"Katrina, what happened?" Spencer said softly "can you tell me what happened?"

She sobbed before finally pulling herself together.

"Toby went to Toronto, Melody was in DC" she started. "I was at the apartment alone, I was drinking, I fell asleep or passed out watching "One Tree Hill" I woke up the next morning and I felt strange"

"I felt sore and violated I wasn't wearing any pants or underwear" she continued. "I tried to call Toby but he didn't answer"

Spencer started to feel sick.

"So I convinced myself that I was just imagining things, that I had gotten drunk and went too hard with my vibrator."

"When I found out Toby wasn't the dad I had a pelvic exam done and the doctor said that I had scarring consistent with having been raped. The doctor says they think I was drugged because I don't remember. I've been seeing a therapist to help me remember but all I can remember so far is being held down, and trying to fight, and being scared. Nothing that would identify my attacker. It has to be who ever is stalking Toby."

Spencer nodded absentmindedly.

"I'll be right back" Spencer said getting off the bed.

"I thought you weren't allowed to get out of bed?" Katrina asked.

"I can if I have to go to the bathroom" she said.

She walked out to the main room of the apartment. She had to figure this out.

It seemed highly unlikely that Katrina being raped the same week Toby and her were in Toronto fucking each other's brains out was a coincidence. Toby was sure his ex roomie was the stalker. Katrina was sure her rapist was the stalker. If they were both right the question remained.

What did "Michael" want with Katrina?

 **Dont forget to review.**

 **For those of you that don't believe Katrina YES she really was raped, YES she really was drugged, YES she really doesn't remember anything.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I really appreciate all of you that have taken time to review. It means a lot to me. I hope you all like this chapter. Please continue to review!**

 **WARNING:THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY DISTURBING. RAPE, VIOLENCE, AND MURDER**

*10 years ago* Eloise/Katrina is 12 years old

Eloise laid in her bed. She stared at the clock. Maybe it wouldn't happen tonight she thought.

"Ellie" his voice traveled into her room slowly. She had tears in her eyes instantly, knowing it was gonna happen tonight just like all the other nights. Her mother was at work and they lived out in the woods. There was quite literally no one to here her scream.

"No" she cried "don't"

It was dark in her room but she knew from the smell of alcohol that her step father was in her room. She could almost see his outline as her blankets were pulled down. He reached up to pull her pajama bottoms down. She had started wearing pajama pants instead of nightgowns because of this. She took a breath and said a prayer as she grabbed the knife she'd hid under her pillow. She stabbed him a few times enough to get him to fall to the floor. Then she ran like hell. It was pouring rain and she was soaked almost instantly she ran the mile down the road to her best friend Mikey's house. He was 16 and lived with his older brother on the account their parents had died in a horrendous car accident. There was no car in the driveway meaning his brother wasn't home. She banged on the door for what seemed like hours before he came to the door.

"Oh my god what happened to you" he said when he saw she was soaked and had blood on her.

"I think I killed Jerry." She said panicked. "I couldn't take it anymore"

He pulled her into the house and got her towels and some of his clothes to change into.

It wasn't long before the cops came banging on the door. She told the cops about all the things Jerry had done. They listened taking notes. They were both relieved thinking it was over and that Jerry was going to jail. Little did either know her mother and Jerry had said she had become delusional having hallucinations. Jerry claimed he had found her having a violent hallucination and tried to help her when she stabbed him.

She was sent to a mental institution. After 3 months they let her go saying she had been cured. Her mother brought her home but was very quiet.

"I want to go see Mikey" she told her mom when she got home. Jerry wasn't home and she had no desire to see him.

"You can't" her mother said explaining he'd been sent away. He had taken his brothers car and ran into Jerry attempting to kill him. He'd been unsuccessful although he had a broken arm and leg so he would be leaving her alone for awhile. She wanted to go visit Mikey but her mom said no.

*Meanwhile at Juvie*

Toby's dad pulled up to the detention center.

"I wish you would tell me why you did what you did?" He said fighting tears.

"It was an accident" he said flatly. He was tired of the lie but having his dad know the truth was so much worse.

"I love you Toby" he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you too dad" Toby said getting out of the car.

"Hey remember 3 months you can get out of here" he said. "Don't make any friends in there"

"What did you do?"

It was the question everyone asked. Toby kept avoiding it as he was shown to his cell. There was a crowd following them. They all gasped when they saw where he was staying.

"Wake up Cap" the guard said "you got a new roomie"

"Cap?" Toby asked after the guard left.

"Yeah you know like captain, like boss, like man in charge" he said getting in his face before backing off. "Names Michael but everyone calls me Cap." He sighed. "What did you do?" He asked.

Toby just shrugged.

"All right I'm gonna level with you. Most of these punks are in here for drugs, some for stealing. I'm here because I rammed my brothers car into a guys car in an attempt to kill him. Therefore I am classified as a "violent offender" they wouldn't put you in her with me unless you yourself were a violent offender. So...what did you do?"

Everyone was staring at him and he knew him being deemed violent would make him a target. Only if people messed with him though.

"I set my sister on fire" he said coldly. Some looked horrified. Some impressed.

Michael and Toby became friends. Michael told him about poor little Eloise. He told Michael about Jenna and what she'd forced him to do.

"And that's why you set her on fire" he asked.

"Yes, it was an accident though, I only wanted to scare her into leaving me alone" he lied not bringing up the girls that were really responsible.

*shortly after*

"Mikey I can't" Eloise cried over the phone.

"Yes you can" Mikey encouraged her. "He's going to get better and he's going to start again, I won't be there to protect you"

Eloise carried the can of kerosene into her mother and Jerry's bedroom. Her mother was at work. She poured the kerosene onto the bed. Jerry woke up and started pleading with Eloise promising he'd never hurt or abuse her again. She turned to leave.

"That's my sweet little girl" he said. That's what he always said when he was molesting and raping her. She lit the match and threw it on the bed before running out of the house. When the police and her mother got there she told them exactly what Michael had said to say.

"It was an accident"

Thanks to her mother she went back to the sanitarium. She was held there until she turned 18.

*present day*

Spencer paced back and forth in the kitchen. She was trying what to tell Toby and how to tell Toby. She knew she needed to relax but she couldn't. Toby came home to see her pacing.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

She went to speak but it came out as a scream as she felt a sharp pain go down the side of her stomach. Toby rushed her to the hospital.

"I'm gonna lose the baby" Spencer sobbed hyperventilating.

"Just calm down baby you don't know that" Toby said.

They admitted Spencer and were running tests. Toby called Katrina to give her an update.

"I'm praying for you both" she said. "I'm gonna head over to my old apartment, I want to see Melody, I haven't talked to her since I went off the grid. When things settle down I want to talk to you, about the baby" she clarified.

"Ok" he said "I'll keep you posted"

Katrina unlocked the door to the apartment. Melody must not be home yet she thought. She closed the door as she walked into the kitchen.

"When are you going to tell Toby it's not his baby?" A voice came from behind her.

"Tyler!" She shrieked "you scared the shit out of me!"

"I could say the same to you running off like that" he said.

"How do you know the baby's not his?" She asked nervously.

"Melody told me" he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, ok except I didn't tell Melody" she said backing away from him.

"What were you thinking running away with our baby?" He said taking another step toward her.

The words "our baby" hanging in her mind.

"No" she sobbed "it can't be you!"

"How could you?" She said "knowing everything I went through, how could you do this to me?"

"We belong together Katrina" he said "We belonged together when I was Michael and you were Eloise and we belong together now"

He grabbed her pressing his mouth to hers.

 **What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok so here's another chapter. We're getting very close to the end of the story here. For those of you that don't know, I take questions and requests on my fanfiction blog spobyfanfictiona on tumblr. I am very active and replies are generally quick. Also reviews for stories haven't been getting posted to stories as of late but I am still getting them via email so don't let that stop you guys from reviewing.**

Toby kissed Spencer's forehead. Doctors had taken blood samples and left them waiting. Finally Spencer's obstetrician came in.

"Hi, Spencer" she said gently. She did an ultrasound. "The baby is okay" she said with a sad smile.

"We're going to need to admit you into the hospital until the baby was born." She said.

"Is that necessary?" Spencer cried. "Two months in a hospital bed?!"

"Spencer" she said seriously "in your condition, if something were to happen or you were to go into labor outside of this hospital your baby wouldn't make it, and there's a high probability that you wouldn't make it either"

Spencer didn't say anything she just began to cry.

"So she'll stay in the hospital and they'll both be fine" Toby said optimistically.

The doctor smiled grimly.

"This pregnancy is very high risk, I can't guarantee that you or the baby will be fine." The doctor said "your best chance is here in this hospital."

Just then the doctors pager went off.

"I'm sorry I have to get to another patient" she said as she hurried out of the room.

Spencer burst into tears. Toby tried to comfort her but she was inconsolable. He covered her face with kisses and soon he had started to cry too.

"Maybe we should ask the doctor if it's too late for an abortion" Toby said finally "if your life is at stake..."

Spencer glared up at Toby. "You want to kill our child?!"

"Spencer I'm sorry maybe I'm being evil, or selfish, we can have another baby, or adopt" Toby said "I can't replace you"

"We've been through so much and I have tried so hard" Spencer sobbed.

"I know" Toby said.

"No you don't!" Spencer shot back. "I've had this little tiny baby growing inside me, feeling her move and kick, talking to her and singing to her, I tried not to get attached, but I did, imagining her and our life with her, I'm so excited to meet her and hold her and love her."

Toby was too choked up to speak.

"And you want to take her away from me" she spat.

Toby could counter with all the years he loved her and imagined the rest of their lives together and that this tiny baby that existed a mere 7 months could very well take Spencer away from him. He didn't though knowing that would only upset her further.

"Losing this baby will hurt more than anything I've ever felt in my whole life" Toby said crying. "Losing you too? I don't think I can handle that, it will be too much"

Spencer thought about this and the horrific secret Katrina was holding on to.

"I'll talk to the doctor and see what our options are" she said wiping away her tears.

"Do you want me to call everyone?" Toby said "are you up to visitors?"

"No" she shook her head "can you just call my mom"

After Veronica arrived Spencer insisted Toby go talk to Katrina telling him it was important but nothing else. On the way out of the hospital Toby's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said harshly.

"Is this Toby Cavanaugh?" A deep male voice asked.

"This is Curtis" he said "we went to school together"

Toby knew by the way he said it he meant they'd been in juvie together.

"Curt the dirt!" He yelled into the phone. He'd gotten that name by being the eyes and ears of the joint.

"No ones called me that in years sparky" he said chuckling. "Leroy told me you wanted to get a hold of me?"

"Yeah, I been having some trouble and I think my old roommate Michael is behind it" Toby said "Leroy said you were in with him briefly in jail, I was wondering if he said anything about revenge or why he might be pissed at me"

"No, he didn't man, you know Mikey, all he ever talked or thought about was that damn girl, what was her name? Ella? Elena?"

"Eloise" Toby said.

"Yeah, Eloise" he said "my guess is he's wherever that girl is"

"Thanks Curtis" Toby said

"If you need anything let me know" he said.

"I will" Toby promised.

After he hung up with Curtis he googled "Eloise Bergman" the top result was an article from 10 years ago about a girl that had set her house on fire. There was a picture of the girl.

"Oh My God!" He yelled out loud as he ran to the car.

*Meanwhile*

Katrina stood there staring at Tyler. She couldn't out run him and she couldn't fight him off. Her only hope was to talk to him and find out what he wanted.

"How could you do this to me? To Toby?" She asked.

"Toby, Toby, Toby, I'm so tired of hearing about fucking Toby!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"I saved his life! He wouldn't have anything if it weren't for me! I made sure he got to go to that cushy reform school and then he got to go back to pleasantville or wherever the fuck he was from, then he fell in love with Spencer and it was her rich daddy that paid for that business of his! I showed up at his office and he looked right at me and didn't recognize me, he didn't look at me he looked through me like I was nothing. But I was fine working by his side being his second hand...then he took you away from me. Not only did he take you from me I had to watch him make you miserable, watch you cry over him. I watched him treat you like crap, like those other girls."

"Toby loves me, maybe not the way he loves Spencer but he loves me" she said.

"He is a liar and a cheater" he said. He shoved an envelope of pictures at her. "He was fucking Spencer in Toronto"

She opened the envelope seeing the pictures of Toby and Spencer having sex.

"You're lying!" She said figuring they'd been taken after they got back together.

"Toronto 8 months ago, LA a year before that, Miami the year before that, Hawaii the year before that, New York City the year before that" he said handing her more pictures. "He didn't magically get back together with Spencer, they've been having a yearly sexcation since they 'broke up' he doesn't love you, he never loved you, you were just keeping him warm for Spencer"

Katrina was crying.

"Don't cry sweetie" he said going over to her. "We're going to make this right"

"How?" She said terrified about what he had planned.

"You're going to tell Toby, that you were so pissed he went to Toronto without you that you invited me over and you seduced me, and that you let me fuck you all night long"

Now that she knew Tyler had been the one to rape her she was now getting flashbacks of the attack.

"No" she protested.

Tyler smacked her in the face pushing her down on the couch.

"Say it" he growled "say you let me fuck you all night long"

"You raped me" she spit at him. He hit her in the face again.

"Say it" he growled.

She saw the front door opening but she didn't see anyone.

"Why did you rape me?" She asked

"I never intended to rape you, the others had been willing participants" he said.

All of a sudden Toby tackled Tyler to the ground.

"Call 911" he told Katrina

15 minutes later Tyler was being handcuffed.

"You think I won't find you" he said fighting against the cuffs. "Sleep while you can, this isn't over"

"Are you okay?" He asked after Tyler was gone.

"Just get out" she said going to her room. She was too upset to talk to him. "It's not your baby so just go away"

Toby reluctantly left recognizing she may need time alone.

 **Well, both their secrets are out now. What will happen to Spencer and her baby? What is Katrina going to do now? What do you guys think will happen?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...Happy New Year**


	30. Chapter 30

**Another chapter! I think we only have one chapter left after this, maybe two. I hope you like it. Please review!**

"How are you doing sweetie?" Toby asked walking into the hospital room. He'd brought her a cheeseburger, fries and a milkshake.

"I feel like a beached whale." She said. He kissed her lips.

"Did you talk to Katrina?" Spencer asked.

"Sorta" he said sighing. "I walked in on Tyler attacking her. I heard her say he raped her. He's been arrested."

"Good, did you tell her about me being stuck in the hospital for two months?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't get the chance" he said "Tyler has been stalking us a long time. He knew about us. He had pictures. I don't think she's going to want to be seeing us for awhile."

"Ouch" Spencer said. "That sucks"

"Yeah, she was never supposed to find out" Toby said.

"I talked to the doctor she said that when and if I get to 35 weeks and the baby seems healthy enough she'll induce labor and that way they'll be prepared for complications." Spencer said. "She also said at this late stage an abortion is almost as dangerous as giving birth"

He kissed her face all over. The girls came by once Spencer felt a little better so Toby could set up the nursery in his office. He video chatted with Spencer so she could see the progress being made. Toby was about to go back to the hospital that night. He'd gotten the okay to stay overnight with Spencer. He was packing some of Spencer's favorite things when the elevator chimed. The doors opened and there was Katrina.

"Hi" she said flatly.

"Hi" he responded.

"Where's Spencer?" Katrina asked looking around.

"She was admitted" he said "she's on medical bedrest until the baby is born."

Katrina nodded.

"I am so sorry about what Tyler did to you" he said. "I worked with him for five years, I should've known"

Katrina shook her head.

"There's no way you could have known, he's been my best friend my whole life and I didn't know" she said "so don't blame yourself"

They stood in silence.

"I don't know what to do" she said after awhile. She burst into tears. "I can't have this baby, I'm still trying to deal with what happened to me and I can't have this little reminder of it. He's an innocent baby, never did anything to anyone. I can't have him, I'm not ready to be a mom period, let alone be a single mom. Would you and Spencer consider adopting him?"

*A week later*

Katrina sat on the couch next to Toby. Hanna and Caleb sat across from them.

"What is she doing here?" Hanna asked rudely.

"Katrina was raped" Toby said solemnly. "I'm not the father of the baby, her rapist is"

"Oh my god" Hanna said. "I'm so sorry"

"I can't have this baby" Katrina said "he would be a constant reminder and I'd hate him for it. An innocent little baby doesn't deserve that." They both nodded.

"Katrina is putting the baby up for adoption." Toby said.

Again they nodded.

"I don't know if this is too soon for you, or not but if you're interested Katrina would like you to adopt the baby." Toby said.

Hanna burst into tears. She wanted a baby so badly. She nodded her head violently.

*3 weeks later*

Toby was sitting with Spencer at the hospital. They were watching a movie on her laptop.

"Just think in just 2 days we get to meet our baby girl" Spencer cooed at her stomach.

"I know! I can't wait!" He said kissing her.

Spencer and Toby's phones both beeped. It was Hanna.

"Katrina's in labor."

-Hanna

When they texted they were at the hospital and the baby was coming fast Spencer told Toby to go see Katrina. It was gonna be hard enough for her to give birth to a rape baby she should have someone who cares about her there. Toby kissed Spencer's forehead and went to join Katrina, Hanna and Caleb.

After 4 hours the doctor came in saying it was time to push. After pushing and pushing and pushing and a lot of screaming baby Nathan was born. A nurse cleaned him up, and immediately handed him to Hanna.

"He's so beautiful!" She cried. Toby took pictures for Hanna and Caleb.

"Doctor I'm still having pains, is that normal?" Katrina asked. The doctor checked.

"Do you like surprises?" She asked.

"No!" Katrina cried.

"Well I'm sorry, there's another baby in there, you need to push again." The doctor said.

Another fifteen minutes and there was another baby boy. Baby number two was significantly smaller.

"I had twins? How did nobody know?" Katrina asked.

"Based on size difference I would say they aren't twins. They were in separate placental sacs which tells us they were most likely not conceived at the same time. What probably happened was the bigger baby blocked the smaller baby from being seen, it's very rare but has happened"

Toby and Katrina were shocked. The nurse cleaned up the second baby and handed him to Toby. Toby held him for a little bit before handing him over to Katrina.

"This is amazing" Toby said. He couldn't wait to tell Spencer.

"Mr. Cavanaugh?" A nurse said popping her head in the door. "Your wife is in labor"

Toby bolted upstairs.

"Where have you been? Are Katrina and the baby alright?" She asked through the pain.

"Everyone's fine." Toby said. He'd tell her after they got through her labor. Toby held Spencer's hand as she squeezed tightly.

"It hurts, it hurts" she said trying to breath through the pain.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed "I'm never having sex with you again!"

"That's what they all say" the doctor said.

An hour and a half later the baby finally came out. Toby kissed Spencer as they laughed and cried in joy.

"I can't...I can't wait...to hold her" Spencer said as her voice faded and she closed her eyes. The monitor she was hooked to started beeping like crazy. Toby definitively heard the doctor curse as a nurse took the baby out of the room and another nurse ushered him out as well.

*6 hours later*

Toby sat in a nursery room rocking chair holding the baby. His and Spencer's baby. She didn't have a name yet. Spencer had said Amelia but she had some other choices too. He refused to choose a name without Spencer.

"Your wife is out of surgery" the doctor said coming into the nursery. Toby took the baby to the room they led him to kissing her small little head. Caleb and Hanna had taken Nathan home. The doctor had done a paternity test on the second baby and it was Toby's.

Toby sat patiently waiting for Spencer to wake up. The doctor's didn't even know if she would wake up. He held the baby when she fussed and the nurse brought I'm formula to feed her.

"Mr. Cavanaugh?" A nurse said coming in. "Miss Adams checked out of the hospital. She said you were going to take Christopher home with you."

"Christopher?" He asked tiredly.

"Your son" she clarified.

The nurse handed him a piece of paper.

 _Toby,_

 _I meant what I said, I can't be a mother. I know we didn't plan it this way but, I know you and Spencer will take good care of Christopher. I hope you understand and I hope some day you forgive me._

 _Katrina_

That's just great he thought. Two babies and my wife is in a coma.

It had been five days and there had been no change in Spencer. Peter and Veronica had taken Christopher home. Toby refused to let them take the other baby. He wanted Spencer to be able to hold the baby when she woke up. That was what she had wanted more than anything.

After 9 days Toby decided it was time for him and his "baby girl" to go home. He bundled himself and the baby in the clothes Spencer had picked out for baby's going home outfit. He kissed Spencer's head and told her he'd be back tomorrow.

 **Dont forget to review! Until next time my lovelies...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Another Chapter! Yay! And on pll day no less! I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you review.**

Toby got "baby girl" ready to go to the hospital. He dressed her in the pink onesie with hearts on it that grandma had bought for her.

"When are you going to name her?" Marisa asked as she came in the nursery and collected the dirty laundry.

"Spencer has a name picked out and when she wakes up we will name her" Toby said insistently.

"Well what if she doesn't wake up?" Marisa asked.

"She will" Toby said firmly. "She has to"

When Toby got to Spencer's hospital room he saw the room was empty and he began to panic.

"Hey!" Sam the nurse said coming over "I tried to catch you, they moved her upstairs"

"Oh" Toby said.

"It's a miracle" she beamed. "She's awake!"

"She is?!" Toby asked "why didn't anyone call me?!"

"I don't know, come on I'll take you to her" she said and Toby followed.

"She came to in the middle of the night" she said "like she just woke up from a nap"

Toby followed her into the room and sure enough there was Spencer wide eyed and just as beautiful as ever.

"Baby!" She cried when she saw them. Toby set the baby carrier down and kissed her.

"Let me hold her" Spencer cried "I've waited so long."

Toby got her out of the carrier and handed her to Spencer.

"She's so beautiful!" Spencer cried kissing her head. "I love you" she said kissing Toby.

"I love you" he replied as they parted.

"What did you name her?" Spencer asked.

"Oh I was waiting for you, I figured we'd name her together" Toby said.

"She's two weeks old and you haven't named her?" Spencer said chastising him.

Just then the doctor came in and announced the good news Spencer could go home tomorrow.

Spencer furrowed her brow as she cast a glance to the baby carrier on the floor.

"What did I forget something?" He asked.

"Where's Christopher?" She asked.

He could hear distant baby cries. As the cries got louder his vision got fuzzier and he woke with a start in his bed. It had all been a dream. He sleepily got up and went into the nursery. He had changed both babies diapers and fed Christopher when Mrs. Hastings came in carrying a bunch of shopping bags.

"Good morning Gracie" Mrs. Hastings said kissing her forehead. Toby still hadn't named her but Mrs. Hastings called her Grace or Gracie.

"What's with the bags?" He asked figuring she'd brought more things for "Grace"

"I went shopping for the baby" she said.

"Grace has more than enough stuff" Toby said. "Spencer went all out before she was born, she'll grow out of them before she wears them all"

"I meant Christopher" she said "poor baby barely has a weeks worth of clothes."

Katrina had given all the clothes she'd bought for the baby to Hanna and Caleb, she hadn't planned on there being two babies.

"Don't worry Christopher, Grandma's here to spoil you too!" She cooed to him.

"I had a dream last night that when I went to the hospital Spencer was awake." He told Mrs. Hastings.

"That's normal" she said. "It's your subconscious being hopeful."

Toby got both babies packed up and headed off to the hospital. Just like in his dream the room was empty. Maybe it hadn't been a dream!

"Toby, hey" Sam the nurse said. "They took her upstairs for a CT"

Toby nodded deflated.

By the time they rolled Spencer back in both babies were asleep.

"There's significant brainwave activity" the doctor said. "It's likely she can hear and understand her surroundings. Now it's just the matter of her waking up."

Toby sat down in a chair next to Spencer's bed.

"So I bought a van" he said "you know like a mini-van, like I'm a soccer mom or something. It's big and gray and ugly and I hate it, but I bought it...for us. For you and me and our kids. Damnit Spencer you're supposed to be here! You need to wake up! I'm your husband and I demand you wake up right now!"

"It was worth a shot" he said sniffling. "Please baby, please wake up, I'll do anything if you wake up, I can't do this with out you."

After about an hour Toby took "grace" out of her carrier and placed her in Spencer's arms.

"Let's pick a name" he said pulling out Spencer's baby names list.

"Sophie?...maybe?

Harper? No

Grace?...that's what your mom has been calling her.

Amelia?...I know you liked that one

Hazel?...No she's not a cat

Zoey...maybe

Mia...No

Autumn...if anything her name should be summer

Lily...No

So we've narrowed it down to...Sophie, Grace, Amelia, Zoey, and Summer.

Just then Toby's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" He said

"Hey Caleb" he continued. "Yeah it would be great if you could take Christopher for the weekend."

"Yeah, the two of them together are driving me nuts"

"Grace" started crying.

"I'm sorry sweetie daddy didn't mean it like that" he said. Chris started crying right after.

"See what I mean, they gang up on me" he said. He picked up Christopher checking his diaper.

"You're dry" he said "why are you crying?"

"Grace" stopped crying.

"Your sister stopped crying" he said to Christopher. The phone still tucked between his ear and shoulder.

"By herself?" Caleb asked skeptically. Toby turned to see Spencer awake breastfeeding the baby.

"He's probably hungry" Spencer said. Spencer handed the baby to Toby once it seemed she had her fill.

"Give me Christopher" Spencer said shifting her gown exposing her other breast. After a bit of positioning Christopher began nursing.

"You can do that?" Toby asked incredulously.

"It would appear so" Spencer said. "So she really just left him?"

"Yeah, kinda unbelievable" Toby said.

"Mommy loves you Christopher" she cooed at the baby.

"So you heard everything even in a coma?" He asked.

"Yeah, I heard but it was like I couldn't find the way out" she said.

"Shouldn't I call the doctor?" Toby asked.

"In a minute" Spencer said as she scooched over on the bed patting the empty space. Toby carefully climbed into bed with her. "I want it to be just our little family for a minute"

They kissed each other gently and lightly as both babies fell into a post-feeding nap.

 **Ok so I know it's unrealistic to have someone just wake up from a coma and start breastfeeding her baby but it's not supposed to be realistic it's supposed to be romantic and magical.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**The last chapter (probably). Please review!** 2 years later.

Hanna and Caleb let Alison and Emily in. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were in the living room. Christopher and Nathan were asleep in the playpen. Mr. Hastings paced back and forth with Gracie in his arms. They all stood awkwardly in Toby and Spencer's living room.

"Where's Aria?" Alison asked.

"They'll be here soon" Hanna assured. "Caleb and I will wait up, if you two are tired"

"No, we stick together" Ali said nodding.

Aria and Ezra were parked down at the end of the drive way. Every time Aria insisted she was ready, she'd start crying all over again.

"I can't go in there Ezra!" She cried. "They're going to know."

"You don't have to tell them tonight, or tomorrow" Ezra said.

"They're gonna know" Aria cried. Aria had found out this afternoon that she was pregnant with her and Ezra's second child. This would be a joyful celebration, except for the fact that her best friend Spencer and her husband Toby's third child had been stillborn. This was after Spencer lost a baby at 6 months pregnant. They were beyond devastation which was completely understandable. Her other best friend Hanna couldn't even get pregnant and here Aria had her happy little baby filled uterus.

"Spencer will never forgive you if you don't attend the burial tomorrow morning" Ezra said. Toby and Spencer had planned a sunrise burial for baby Ethan. Aria nodded. They slowly got out of the car, Ezra slinging their overnight bag over his shoulder as Aria got Violet out of her car seat.

They walked up to Spencer and Toby's mansion of a house. 7 bedrooms 4 baths and that was just the main house, Toby had also built 3 guest cabins off to the side. They all hugged as Aria and Ezra entered. Marisa came downstairs with a tray of food that looked practically untouched.

Toby and Spencer were up in their bedroom. Spencer was crying as Toby held her tightly, periodically kissing her face. All the tragedy the past two years had brought them closer which was surprising but not. They'd been through the worst times of their lives and were still together. Although she'd lost two children she thanked God for Christopher and Grace everyday.

*1 year later*

It was a beautiful sunny day. The gang was at the park, with blankets and picnic baskets. Aria was breastfeeding baby Oliver and Violet, Grace, Christopher and Nathan were running around.

"Not so far Vi!" Aria yelled over to them. This only prompted her to dart off even farther away. Ezra got up and chased after her.

Spencer was watching the "triplets" as she affectionately referred to the three 3 year olds born on the same day.

"We're going to have to explain it to them one day" Spencer said looking over to Hanna.

"Yes, but thankfully that day is not today" Hanna said smiling.

After a few hours all the kids were asleep on the blankets. The guys announced it was time to go and began packing up.

"Hey Spence" Hanna asked thoughtfully. "You never told me why you named Grace after me?" She said referring to Grace's middle name.

Spencer smiled

"Because she was conceived during or immediately after your wedding" Spencer joked laughing. Hanna laughed too.

"Also remember when Toby had that business trip Toby took to New York City?" She asked Hanna nodded.

"You told him to eat at the diner I was working at because you wanted us to get back together" Spencer continued. "He told you when he came back that he didn't have time, but that was a lie. He came into the diner. An hour later he was whisking me off to his hotel room. We spent the whole weekend in bed." Spencer giggled a little at that part. "Afterwards he told me he loved me I told him I loved him. I don't know why we kept it a secret" Spencer said.

"We didn't want to hold each other back so we went back to our lives and lovers as if nothing had happened. We agreed to meet up once a year." Spencer said "if you hadn't sent him to me that weekend, I don't think we'd be together, married with children. I think that's at least worth a middle name."

*Meanwhile*

Toby and Caleb were packing up the car.

"Spencer sure is glowing" Caleb said with questioning smile.

Toby nodded with a slight smile "she is but we're not ready to tell people" he admitted.

"Since you mention it" Toby bantered back "I didn't see Hanna drinking any wine today"

Caleb just stood there smiling.

That night Toby walked into the bathroom to Spencer examining her belly which was already showing.

"It's a girl" she said quietly. "The doctor told me after the last round of tests"

Toby kissed her temple putting his hands over hers on her stomach.

"Cadence" Spencer said.

"Cadence?" Toby asked.

"That's her name, Cadence" Spencer said.

"Cadence Marion Cavanaugh"

 **And they lived happily ever after**

 **...Unless I write a sequel.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok so you guys know I hate doing the "authors note" thing but I just wanted to let you know I'm contemplating doing either a prequel or a sequel to this story. I posted a poll so you guys can vote. The prequel would be heavily Spoby focused and would follow their secret love affair prior to this story. The sequel will be focused on all the ships and their children. A sequel will be either very closely following the end of this story or may have a small jump forward. A sequel will almost definitely feature the return of Katrina AND/or Tyler. A prequel will most definitely have more on Tyler and Toby's relationship and I can't promise Katrina won't make an appearance.**

 **Also you should totally follow me on tumblr spobyfanfictiona. I answer asks, hold votes for updates. Post when new chapters are published. Post excerpts for new chapters etc. post snippets. It's big fun.**

 **Also (because I'm shameless) I have written a few new stories and updated some of the older ones and you should totally check those out if you haven't already.**


End file.
